Vengeance
by Cataclyste
Summary: Petite fiction qui date de Juin 2013, ma toute première. Elle est simple, Original Character et un peu gnangnan il faut l'avouer.
1. Prologue

Mon nom est Kelly Argent. Il y a 10 ans, mon oncle, Christopher Argent, a été déchiqueté en morceaux par des loups alors qu'il protégeait sa famille. Aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans, et je ne viens chercher qu'une chose.

Vengeance.

Courte fiction, ma première, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je l'ai corrigée il y a peu.


	2. Chapitres 1 2 3 4

**Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée**

« Mon nom est Kelly Argent, il y a dix ans, mon oncle est mort suite à un combat contre des loups garous. Il vivait à Beacon Hills. Depuis, plus de nouvelles de ma cousine, Alison. A cette époque, j'avais 7 ans et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais aujourd'hui, je suis bien décidée à venger l'honneur de mon oncle en tuant quiconque se dresse devant moi. »

Je refermai mon journal intime et le fourrai dans la poche qui lui était réservée dans mon sac. Beacon Hills, le lieu du crime. D'ici, j'avais une vue parfaite sur toute la ville. Je regardais longuement mes deux valises, où est-ce que je vais poser ça sans que personne n'ait l'idée de les ouvrir ? Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis un craquement de branche. Aussitôt, je me redressai et attrapai mon arc, tendit la corde et attendai un signe. Rien. Je vais devoir réussir à mieux voir la nuit et à accroître ma perception si je ne voulais pas finir comme mon oncle.

Les rues étaient désertes, pas un loup, une valise dans chaque main, mon sac sur le dos, j'arrivai enfin dans ce petit hôtel. Une vieille dame à l'accueil me lança un regard noir lorsque j'entrai dans sa véranda sans essuyer mes chaussures boueuses. Je pris une chambre, montai et posai mes valises, je ferai de la colloc' plus tard, pour l'instant, je devais prendre des marques, tout en suivant les cours au lycée. Alison vit toujours en ville, avec Scott. Je suis bien renseignée sur toutes les personnes que mon oncle a côtoyées. J'ouvris la première valise, 200.000 dollars en espèces étaient cachés en dessous de mes habits. Je pris deux billets et descendis à l'entrée.  
-Finalement, je vais prendre toutes vos chambres, je lui tendis 1000$ en liquide.  
Elle me fusilla du regard, pris les 1000$ et rangea toutes les clefs affichées dans un petit coffre, histoire de me faire comprendre que personne ne réservera ici tant que je serai là, et que je le soudoierai.  
Je me changeai,  
cgi/set?id=87609224&.locale=fr et retournai dehors, un pistolet à UV dans mon cache de ceinture droit, et un pistolet à flèches d'argent dans mon cache gauche.

**Chapitre 2 : Lisa**

5h du matin. Je n'ai dormi qu'une heure, prendre mes repères dans la forêt m'avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit. J'avais cours à 8h, mais je devais m'entraîner pour garder une forme constante et la capacité à me défendre face aux loups. Cela ne venait qu'avec l'entraînement quotidien et durable que je me devais de conserver.

Je m'habillai pour faire mon sport matinal dans la forêt,

cgi/set?id=87620572&.locale=fr

et mis deux bracelets violets à pointes, imprégnées d'amanite.

Je courus dans la forêt près de 1h30, puis abdominaux, tractions et tout le tralala, je devais être au top de ma forme à présent, j'étais sur leur territoire. J'étais sûre d'une chose, il y a au moins 3 meutes dans cette ville, et 3 meutes dans une même forêt pouvait conduire à ma réussite totale, ou à ma mort imminente.

Je retournai chez moi, pris une douche et me changeai pour aller au lycée, ce style de joggeuse ou de cambrioleuse que j'avais hier soir ne passerai pas bien au lycée, donc j'optai pour le style jeune étudiante populaire tyrannique. Je ne connaissais personne, mais si je pouvais capter l'attention de la Reine de ce lycée, et devenir une fille populaire dès le premier jour, je n'irai pas dire non.

cgi/set?id=87622137&.locale=fr

Le lycée de Beacon Hills était grand. Très Grand, par rapport à mon ancien établissement. Mais c'était l'accord que j'avais passé avec mon tuteur, un autre oncle, chasseur lui aussi, si j'allais à Beacon Hills pour vivre « près d'Alison », je devais aller en cours et réussir mon premier semestre, sinon, retour illico dans la banlieue de Londres. J'étais seule, on m'avait assigné un casier, je l'ouvris violemment et mis en bazar les livres que l'on m'avait donné. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée des cours que j'allais suivre, l'emploi du temps m'importait peu. Une fille arriva vers moi et se posta devant moi.

-Bonjour ? Demandais-je surprise de l'inertie de la fille.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais te décaler s'il te plait, mon casier est juste là.

Imbécile que j'étais, je me posai un casier à côté du mien.

-Oh oui bien sûre, désolée, dis-je.

-Aucun problème, je suis Lisa, Lisa Harper.

-Kelly, Kelly Argent.

-On doit avoir cours ensemble alors, j'ai vu une Kelly Argent sur ma liste d'horaires.

-Cool.

Je refermai mon casier et marcha avec elle vers notre salle de cours.

-Miss Harper, Miss Argent, vous êtes en retard !

Je le fusillai du regard.

-J'avais des loups à abattre Monsieur.

Je regardai vivement la classe pour voir si une personne avait réagi à ma remarque. Un garçon chercha un autre garçon du regard, puis ils me regardèrent tous les deux. Je m'assieds alors à côté de l'un deux.

-Salut, dis-je.

-Salut, miss Argent.

-Je m'appelle Kelly.

-Pour moi tu seras toujours une Argent, dit-il en souriant.

-Et pour moi tu ne resteras qu'un simple gibier à griller au bord du feu un soir d'hiver, maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je lui pris son crayon à papier et commença à dessiner.

-Tu dessines bien.

10 minutes plus tard, je lui rendis son crayon, ainsi que ma feuille avec ce que j'avais dessiné. Son portrait.

-Comment est-ce que je dois prendre ça ?

-Prends ça comme tu veux mon loup.

La sonnerie retentit, je me levai et sortis de la classe sans jeter un regard aux garçons. Lisa m'attrapa par la main.

-Il avait l'air content que tu t'asseyes près de lui Andy.

-Il s'appelle Andy ? Demandais-je.

-Oui, Andy Lahey, il a un cousin qui a un appartement dans la ville, et le garçon avec qui il parlait quand tu es sortie, c'est son frère, Matthew. Ils ont 10 mois d'écart, Matthew est l'aîné. Ils sont mignons, ils étaient dans ma classe en 4e.

-Je suis ravie de l'apprendre Lisa, ça te dis de manger avec moi ? A moins que…

-A moins que Sa Majesté Lola Clarke, arrive droit devant nous prête à nous écraser si on ne se recule pas, oui ça me tente.

-Toutes les monarchies ont une fin Lisa, dis-je en souriant.

Lola Clarke arrivait droit devant nous en marchant comme si de rien n'était. Elle me percuta.

-Tu peux faire attention ? Dit-elle en me dévisageant, et en jugeant mes fringues dans sa tête.

-Non, je n'ai pas à faire attention à ce qu'une pétasse superficielle cherchant à attirer l'attention des garçons de l'équipe de sport ne me rentre pas dedans, répondis-je au taquet.

-Oh ! S'exclamèrent ses amies qui étaient 50 centimètres plus loin.

Les garçons qui étaient à côté avaient tout entendu et riaient.

-Tu vas le regretter poufiasse, me menaça-t-elle.

Et elle partit.

-Tu as oublié mon numéro ! Criai-je dans le couloir.

Les garçons rirent de plus belle. Je pris mes livres et fermai mon casier, et retournai en cours avec Lisa.

-Tu lui as ôté les mots de la bouche Kelly ! Et les garçons t'ont regardé comme s'ils avaient une nouvelle Reine !

-Lisa, ce matin en venant je me suis dit que j'allais faire amie-amie avec la Reine mais depuis que j'ai vu qui était votre Reine, je pense que devenir la Reine sera beaucoup plus amusant.

-Oh tu es épatante ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Je sais, je sais, dis-je en croisant le regard d'Andy, assis au fond de la classe.

**Chapitre 3 – Le verre à moitié vide n'est pas toujours à moitié plein.  
**  
Les cours du matin terminés, j'allai rejoindre Lisa à la cantine. En plus de l'entraînement, une alimentation saine et équilibrée était primordiale à ce que je puisse être dans la meilleure des formes possible.

-Miss Argent.  
-Andy.  
-Tu es bien renseignée, tu veux manger avec moi ?  
-Oui elle en sera ravie ! dit Lisa en arrivant derrière nous avec son plateau.  
-Bien sûr Andy, dis-je en souriant.

Je le suivis, suivie de Lisa. Lola nous fusilla du regard lorsqu'elle vit que j'approchais la table d'Andy. Elle était en train de le mater, j'en étais sûre. Je m'assieds près d'Andy, et Lisa se mit à ma gauche. Il y avait deux autres garçons à table et une fille.

-Kelly, je te présente Matthew, mon frère, ainsi que Jake et Carol.  
-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, dis-je en piquant un brocoli avec mon couteau.

Ils me sourirent en retour.

-J'ai rempli mon verre à moitié, je reviens, dis-je en souriant à tout le monde.

Je lançai un regard vers Lola, elle me fixait, rouge de rage.  
Bien. Elle allait devenir écarlate. Je me levai, et fis semblant de me prendre le pied de la chaise d'Andy, manquai de tomber et renversai le verre sur Andy. Il se leva.  
-Je suis désolé, euh, attend.  
Je lui ôtai son tee-shirt sans qu'il ne s'en doute et il se retrouva torse nu au milieu de la cantine.  
-Je vais le faire sécher près de la fenêtre, dis-je en m'approchant près de sa bouche.

Il resta bouche bée, comme toute la table. Je lançai un regard vers la table de Lola. Elle était aussi écarlate que la tomate dans son assiette.

Nous finîmes de manger, je pris le tee-shirt d'Andy à la fenêtre et le lui rendit.

-Dommage qu'il faille que tu remettes ton tee-shirt, lançai-je.  
-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme le fait que tu manges avec nous, me sorti Carol.  
-Oh je ne vais pas manger à chaque fois avec vous, j'ai d'autres loups à fouetter, dis-je en souriant à mon assaillante.

Sur ce, je parti en direction de la sortie, j'avais finis les cours pour aujourd'hui.  
Mon téléphone sonna.

« Tu croyais que je ne sentirai pas une nouvelle Argent ? La gérante de ton hôtel est très loyale, enfin, elle l'était.  
-D »

Je dévalai Beacon Hills en direction de mon hôtel. Arrivée, je défonçai la porte de l'accueil. Personne. Je montai les escaliers, et je la vis. La gérante, la gorge déchiquetée, dans une mare de sang, devant la porte de mon appartement, enfin le cadre, la porte n'était plus là.  
-Oh non, chuchotai-je.

Je passai le corps de la gérante, il, ou elle, l'avait bien amochée. Ma chambre était sans dessus-dessous.  
Une valise ouverte, vide, avec un petit mot.  
« Je trouvé ta chambre, fais attention à ce que je ne te trouve pas toi,  
-D »

Je défonçai le mur en face du lit, récupéra ma valise contenant mes vêtements, et mon argent, et rangea mon arsenal caché dans le mur dans la valise que j'avais laissé là, à vue de tous.

-Heureusement que j'ai caché mes affaires dans le mur…

Des jeans, et autres affaires que j'avais laissé en plan sur mon lit et dans la « fausse valise » étaient déchirés, par terre.  
Je pris mes valises, et sortis par la porte arrière, qui donnait sur une ruelle.

**Chapitre 4 – Alison.**

Je frappai à la porte de cette grande maison qui m'était si peu familière. J'ai dû y séjourner un week-end. Une femme m'ouvrit, grande, brune, les cheveux bouclés.

-Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

-Alison Argent ? Demandai-je sans répondre à sa question.

-Elle-même, que voulez-vous ?

-Un toit, demandai-je promptement.

J'entrai dans la maison sans sa permission et posai mes valises lorsque j'entendis un rechargement de fusil.

-Sortez d'ici tout de suite, me dit Alison.

-Relax cousine, je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi.

-Pardon ?

-Kelly Argent, on s'est vu il y a dix ans à la mort de ton père, j'ai dormi ici.

-Kelly ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Beacon Hills ? Tu aurais pu prévenir ? Et n'as-tu reçu aucune éducation ? s'indigna-t-elle.

-Mes parents sont morts quelques mois après ton père, j'ai vécu chez mon oncle dans la banlieue de Londres, Scott est là ?

-Oui, à l'étage.

-Merci de m'accueillir, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Comme si j'avais le choix.

Des sirènes de police se firent entendre dehors.

-Scott ? Appela Alison.

-Où est papa ? demanda une petite fille.

-Je ne sais pas, va voir en haut chérie, répondit Alison.

La porte s'ouvrit, Stiles entra.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive aujourd'hui ? Ma maison n'est pas un moulin ! s'écria Alison.

-Qui est là ? demanda Stiles.

-Ma cousine Kelly, enfin elle se dit être ma cousine, peut-être qu'elle a des papiers dans ses valises, vérifions.

Alison prit la valise et la posa sur la table, puis l'ouvrit.

-Ouah, souffla Stiles.

-Pire que moi à son âge, dit Alison inquiétée.

Je cherchai à l'étage Scott, il n'était nulle part. Soudain, j'entendis une porte claquer, et un homme sortant de la douche, avec une serviette, sortit d'une salle de bain.

-Euh, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Scott.

Je m'approchai de lui et le plaquai contre la porte.

-Avise toi une seconde mordre ma cousine et je te fais des dessins dans le dos avec mon couteau c'est compris ?

Il me poussa violement contre le mur.

-Qui êtes-vous !? Rugit-il.

-Papa ?

Une petite fille monta les escaliers et s'accrocha à la jambe de son père.

-Kelly ! cria Alison en montant à son tour les escaliers.

-Alison ! Elle m'a menacé en sortant de la douche, qui est cette fille ?! demanda Scott.

-C'est ma cousine, Kelly Argent, orpheline, pleine aux As et chasseuse, elle me montra une flèche qu'elle avait sûrement trouvé dans ma valise.

-Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? demanda Scott.

-Je suis désolée, je me laisse emporter par mes émotions facilement.

-Une chasseuse se doit d'être impartiale, me lança Alison, ce n'est pas en t'en prenant au premier loup qui vient que tu auras ce que tu veux.

-Et que veux-tu au juste ? demanda Stiles.

-Elle veut la mort de la meute d'Alpha qui a tué mon père, dit-elle d'un ton froid.

Elle me tendit mon journal, je le pris.

-Je suis fatiguée, peut-on parler demain s'il vous plait ? J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, je suis au lycée de Beacon Hills, j'irai en cours demain.

-Tu nous raconteras tout, mais ne t'en prend pas à Scott, ni à la liste qu'on te donnera demain, ni aux innocents du lycée, je t'en prie, demanda Alison.

-Je ne suis pas une meurtrière.

-Tu as presque insinué que tu allais tuer Scott, alors il va falloir calmer ses ardeurs, Kelly.

Je rentrai dans une chambre après avoir récupéré mes valises. Ma chambre d'il y a 10 ans, la chambre d'amis. La chambre d'à côté était celle de la petite fille. Je descendis dans le salon.

-Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, dis-je gênée.

Je venais de comprendre qu'ils seraient sûrement mes seuls alliés dans ma quête de vengeance, et ma seule famille, maison et protection, et moi j'arrivai et entrai sans gêne, et menaçai directement mon hôte.

-En particulier toi Scott, je n'étais pas moi-même.

-Excuses acceptées, dit-il en souriant.

-Vous pouvez me parlez de vous ? Demandai-je intimidée.

-Si tu veux, Scott et moi avons 27 ans, on est ensemble depuis 9 ans et la petite fille que tu as vue est notre fille Emily, elle a 5ans.

-C'est un loup ? Demandai-je.

-A vrai dire on ne sait pas vraiment, elle a peut-être le gêne mais il ne s'est pas déclaré, répondit Scott.

-Hello !

-Et ce type, c'est Stiles, notre meilleur ami, depuis longtemps, il ne vit pas loin avec une ancienne amie à nous aussi.

-Lydia ? Tentai-je.

-Lydia, oui, comment le sais-tu ? demanda Alison.

-J'ai récolté quelques informations avant d'arriver ici.

-Du genre ? demanda Scott.

-La meute d'Alpha comprend 3 nouveaux Alphas depuis 10 ans, mais en a perdu 2 avant la mort de ton père, deux jumeaux, ils ont quitté la meute avant l'assassinat.

-Aiden et Ethan ? Oui, ils nous ont rejoint pour que Deucalion et sa meute quitte la ville, ça date.

-Ils habitent toujours ici, dit Stiles, Ethan a une maison à 100m d'ici et vit avec son copain.

-Nathan, dis-je.

-Exact.

-La meute de Deucalion comporte 6 Alphas très puissants, on n'a réussi qu'à les repousser hors de Beacon Hills.

-Comment ?

J'étais impatiente et commençai à me ronger les ongles.

-Il y a une famille de sorcière qui a créé un enchantement repoussant les Alphas de cette meute. Malheureusement le couple est mort en lançant le sort, il était trop puissant.

-C'était qui ?

-Roger et Mona Harper, répondit Scott

Un frisson horrible me parcouru l'échine.

Harper.

Vu la chance que j'avais, ils devaient être les parents de ma seule amie.

Lisa.


	3. Chapitres 5 6 7 8

**Chapitre 5 – Une vérité inattendue**

Lorsque je me réveillai, Scott, Allison et Emily n'étaient pas à la maison. Je pris mon portable, 10h. J'étais épuisée, physiquement. Entraînement pour plus tard, une journée de cours m'attendait, ce n'était pas comme si j'allai me battre en sortant des cours. Je pris ma douche puis m'habillai

vengeance_chapitre/set?id=87884040 et sorti.

Arrivée au lycée, je rejoignis Lisa.

-Salut, lui dis-je.

-Oh ! Salut Kelly, me dit-elle enthousiaste, ça va ?

-Oui et toi ? Répondis-en prenant des livres dans mon casier.

-Super, attends-toi à des représailles de Sa Majesté bientôt, me prévint-elle.

Je posai mon regard sur Andy, à une dizaine de mètres devant nous avec Matthew et Carol.

-Je l'attends, je l'attends, lui répondis-je d'un air vaste.

-Allez, on va en cours ! me dit-elle ne me prenant le bras.

En entrant dans la salle, Mr Reports m'interpella.

-Mlle Argent, vous avez une absence injustifiée pour vos cours de ce matin.

-Ce qui est injustifié c'est le fait que nous devons nous lever pour aller en cours à 8h Monsieur, répondis-je calmement.

Il sourit

.

-Vous devriez-vous reposer au lieu de vous balader en rue la nuit Mademoiselle, me dit-il d'un ton sec.

Je tournai rapidement ma tête vers lui, il m'avait vu hier soir.

Je m'assieds, et Andy me rejoignit.

-Salut, dit-il en me souriant.

Je cherchai désormais Sa Majesté, si elle était là, ce cours m'amuserai beaucoup plus si je pouvais friquoter avec Andy. Cible Verrouillée, deux rangs en avant un pas à gauche.

-Coucou Andy, dis-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende, je l'embrassai sur la joue.

Il parut surpris et se détendit peu à peu.

-Encore désolée pour ton tee-shirt hier.

-C'est rien, tu vois j'en ai un autre ! me dit-il en riant.

Je fis semblant de rire, sa blague était pitoyable.

-Mr Reports ? Dis-je.

-Oui Mademoiselle Argent ?

-Je peux rendre le cours de Lola ? Elle me l'a passé pour que je le recopie, j'ai terminé.

-Oh merci à toi Lola c'est très gentil de ta part, oui tu peux lui rendre Kelly.

Je me levai et pris deux feuilles de ma pochette et les donna à Lola. Lorsque je me rassis, je la vis me fusiller du regard rouge de colère.

-Tu as écris quelque chose sur son cours ? me demanda Andy.

-Non, répondis-je en souriant.

Lisa, assise à côté de Lola, éclata de rire. Je reçus un sms.

« Génial, génial, re re génial, je risque de me faire virer si je n'arrête pas de pouffer, Lisa »

J'avais en effet écrit sur les feuilles « Les joues d'Andy sont tellement douces que le cours prochain je te parie que je les caresserai. »

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac et la sonnerie retentit, c'était l'heure de manger.

-Tu veux manger avec moi ? me demanda Andy.

-Je mange avec Lisa, toujours.

-Elle peut venir, me rassura-t-il.

-Bien alors, allons-y.

Lisa m'attrapa par le bras et me dit :

-Merci, deuxième jour de lycée et je mange avec le garçon le plus beau gosse du lycée, comment tu fais ?

-C'est ma proie Lisa, trouve en toi une autre, lui dis-je en la pinçant en rigolant.

Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup cette fille, simple, drôle et honnête, je me demande vraiment si ce sont ses parents qui sont morts lors de cette incantation. Une voix féminine m'interpella.

-Kelly Argent ? Je peux te parler une minute ?

Allison. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

-Oui bien sûr, dis à Andy que j'arrive plus tard, dis-je à Lisa.

-Ok !

Je m'approchai d'Allison.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandai-je à Allison lui souriant.

-Je travaille, je suis professeur de Français.

Je vérifiai mon emploi du temps, mes trois prochaines heures se dérouleraient avec ma cousine. Joie.

-Oh j'ai français aussi, super.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que je travaille ici. Scott est à la clinique vétérinaire.

-Et Emily ?

Elle perçut mon ton inquiet.

-En sécurité chez sa marraine.

Je reçu un sms.

« Où es-tu ? Lola est à notre table avec deux de ses sous-fifres ramènes-toi RAPIDOS, Lisa. »

-Je dois y aller Allison.

-Bon Appétit, me dit-elle.

Je courus vers le réfectoire quand une autre personne m'interpella.

-Miss Argent ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! Venez dans mon bureau !

Bon sang, je n'allai pas manger ce midi.

« J'arrive » J'écrivis à Lisa.

-Oui monsieur ?

- Miss Argent, vous êtes nouvelle alors je ne vous colle pas cette fois-ci, mais sachez que je déteste que l'on court dans mes couloirs.

-Oui Monsieur le Proviseur, bon appétit monsieur.

Je partis. J'avais eu chaud.

Arrivée à la cantine, je m'assois à côté de Lisa. Lola et son autre sous-fifre entouraient Andy.

-Ah voilà la plus belle ! lança Lisa.

-Ah ah, désolée de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt, j'ai couru dans le couloir.

-Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les couloirs, lança Lola.

-C'est sûr, répondis-je en souriant.

-D'où est-ce que tu viens ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Banlieue de Londres, j'ai emménagé chez ma cousine pour faire mes études ici.

-Chez Mme Argent ? Elle est sympa elle, lança un sous-fifre de Lola.

Elle la fusilla du regard.

Je n'allai pas rester ici longtemps. Je voulais prendre la tête de Lola et la foutre dans sa putain de purée de carottes. Vu la tonne de maquillage qu'elle portait, on n'aurait pas vu la différence.

-Bon, je vais préparer mon cours de français, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas lu du français.

-Ouais, dit-elle en voyant que je fuyais, sans se douter que c'était pour son propre bien.

Je sortais du réfectoire quand Andy m'appela.

-Attends, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas une Argent pour rien, mais ça te dirai qu'on aille manger ensemble ce soir ?

-Une Argent pour rien ? Lançais-je vexée.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, une chasseuse, dit-il gêné.

Je le plaquai sur le mur, sans qu'il ne s'en doute.

-Es-tu effrayé ? Demandais-je froidement.

-Kelly ! Alison m'appelait du fond du couloir, elle savait à tous les coups qu'Andy était un loup et que j'étais en train de le menacer, j'avais oublié qu'ils m'avaient préparé une liste de loups à ne pas agresser sans raison. Elle commença à avancer vers nous.

-Réponds à ma question, dis-je en resserrant ma prise sous sa gorge.

Je vis Lola à 10 mètres qui nous regardait. Je lâchai mon emprise, Allison était à 5 mètres.

-Kelly !

J'embrassai alors Andy. Allison de figea net, tout comme Lola, Lisa espionnait d'un coin, et Carol et Matthew était près d'elle.

-19h30, viens me chercher chez ma chère cousine, dis-je en lançant un regard à Allison.

Je partis.

-Ca va Andy ? demanda Allison.

-Oui ça va, elle est très lunatique pour une humaine, un coup elle me menace et après, elle m'embrasse, ne dis rien à Isaac, s'il apprend qu'une chasseuse joue avec moi il risque d'agir.

-Je ne dirai rien, dit-elle en examinant le coup d'Andy, ton cousin se rappelle sûrement de moi à son âge, nous n'étions pas en très bon accord, et il peut te le dire, dit-elle en riant.

-Merci Allison.

-Madame Argent au lycée.

-Oui Madame.

J'écoutai leur conversation de derrière la porte des toilettes. Isaac. Je devais le voir.

Je sortis des toilettes, feignant de repasser une couche de labello sur mes lèvres et souriait en direction d'Andy, même si mon sourire s'adressait à Lisa, et à Lola. Un sourire à double-facette.

-_Echec et mat_, dis-je en français.

Picture : Lola& ses sous-fifres, Lola à droite.

**Chapitre 6 –Un rendez-vous qui vire au cauchemar.**

Andy arriva à 19h20 en face de chez moi, enfin de chez Allison.

-Kelly, une voiture près de la maison, c'est sûrement Andy ! me cria Allison.

Je me changeai :

vengeance_chapitre/set?id=87900742

Sous ma robe, mini short et tee-shirt, on ne sait jamais, par contre pour les chaussures, je devrai garder celles-là. Dans ma petite pochette, mon téléphone, trois billes lumineuse et de la poudre d'amanite, c'est bon, je suis prête.

Je descendis, embrassai Allison sur la joue et fis un geste à Scott.

-Salut vous deux.

Emily m'attrapa par la jambe lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

-Tata !

-Oui ma chérie ? Dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Attention à la pleine lune.

Je lançai un regard inquiet à Allison, Scott se leva du fauteuil pour récupérer sa fille.

-Viens-là petite fripouille.

Allison s'approcha de moi.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Aucune idée, fais quand même attention.

Je sortis, l'air frais me fit du bien.

Andy m'attendait, adossé à sa voiture noire.

-Jolie voiture, dis-je en souriant.

-Joli sourire, me répondit-il.

Le dragueur.

-Après vous, me dit-il après m'avoir ouvert sa porte.

Je m'assis et regardai mon téléphone, Lisa m'avait envoyé un sms.

« SOS »

-Andy, je dois y aller, dis-je en tentant d'ouvrir la porte, fermée.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, fit une voix sur la banquette arrière.

On m'attrapa par le cou et je m'évanouis.

**Chapitre 6 –Un rendez-vous qui vire au cauchemar (suite)**

Je me réveillai allongée sur un sofa, dans une sorte de hangar.

-Bien dormi ? me demanda un homme.

Je l'attaquai par un coup de poing qu'il bloqua. Je tentai alors le coup de pied qu'il bloqua aussi. Je sautai alors sur lui en lui donnant un double coup de pied droit dans l'épaule et pied gauche dans le ventre.

-Tu es douée.

-Et toi terriblement idiot de m'avoir kidnappé, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est celui qui me kidnappe qui me demande ça, je rêve !

-Tu as l'impression d'être une prisonnière ici ? demanda-t-il.

Je regardai autour de moi : en face de mon sofa, une table avec du café, des gâteaux.

-Il n'y a pas de portes, dis-je.

-Un escalier là-bas, dit-il en pointant la direction de l'escalier.

-Kelly, Kelly Argent, dis-je alors.

-Je suis Isaac, Isaac Lahey.

Je me levai.

-Alors c'est toi hein, je l'examinai, il était plutôt pas mal, comme Andy.

-Oui c'est moi.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Et surtout pourquoi tu m'as endormi pour m'emmener ! Mon amie a des problèmes !

-Matthew, Carol, Andy et Nathan et Ethan sont à sa recherche. Et je t'ai endormi pour être sûr que tu viennes, enfin que tu sois ici.

-On doit y aller aussi !

-Tu veux savoir qui a tué ton oncle, me dit-il.

-Deucalion l'a tué, et je le tuerai aussi.

-Il n'était pas seul, ils l'ont déchiqueté Kelly, il ne restait rien de ton oncle, si tu veux te venger, il faudra tuer sa meute.

J'étais au bord des larmes, déchiqueté ? Ils vont apprendre le sens du mot déchiqueté.

-Ton amie est en danger car son dix-huitième anniversaire approche.

-C'est un loup de naissance ? Ou un truc du genre ?

-Non, c'est une Sorcière, dit-il inflexible.

-Tu te moques de moi ? Lançai-je énervée.

-Pas du tout.

-Tu pouvais très bien me laisser éveillée et me parler dans la voiture, Andy va passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Il ne savait pas que j'allais venir, il pensait vraiment passer la soirée avec toi.

Je me dressai devant lui, le regardant droit les yeux :

-Ça t'amuse de gâcher les soirées alors.

Il me fixa, ses yeux devinrent rouges :

-J'aurai préféré dormir que de sauver ton amie.

-Cool, alors allons-y.

Je pris la direction de l'escalier et je trouvai ma petite pochette sur un bloc de granit.

-Je ne l'ai pas ouverte, me dit Isaac.

J'en sortis mon téléphone, 2 nouveaux messages et un appel manqué.

« Où es-tu ? –Allison »

« Ancienne banque de Beacon Hills à 00 :00, viens seule. –D »

Il était 22h30.

-Je crois savoir où nous devons aller.

Je déchirai ma robe devant ses yeux stupéfaits, je me retrouvai alors en tee-shirt et en short.

-Est-ce que tu as des baskets ? Demandai-je.

-Pas ici.

-Bon bah on fera sans.

J'enlevai mes talons et marcha pied nu, me dirigeant vers l'ancienne banque de Beacon Hills.

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu, il n'est pas de super bonne qualité question contenu et longueur, il m'a surtout permit d'introduire Isaac et une info capitale sur un personnage (Fan de Lisa & Isaac Bonsoir !)

**Chapitre 7 – Sombre Destinée.**

-Kelly attend, m'interpella Isaac.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire, ne fais pas la maligne.

Je tendis une flèche et le visai très rapidement. J'étais passée furtivement chez Allison pour récupérer mon carquois et des bombes lumineuses.

-Tu n'en auras pas besoin sur moi, me dit-il en souriant.  
-Isaac ! Andy, Carol et Matthew arrivèrent.  
-Pas moyen de pister Lisa ! S'affola Andy.  
-C'était prévu depuis longtemps, on n'a pas fait assez attention ! Rejeta Carol.  
-Comment ça prévu ? Demandai-je.  
-Un kidnapping de Lisa, ses pouvoirs vont se réveiller d'un jour à l'autre, c'est sûrement un coup de Deucalion, me répondit Isaac.

Andy baissa les yeux, il n'osait pas me regarder en face après le coup bas d'Isaac.  
Je lui pris la main et lui chuchotai :

-Isaac m'a tout dit, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il se redressa et souri, disposé et en forme à nous aider. Quel naïf.  
-Dans une cellule, ou un placard gardé, on doit la sortir d'ici.  
Une explosion retentit de l'intérieur du bâtiment.  
-Lisa ! Criai-je effrayée.  
-Kelly attend ! me supplia Isaac.

Mais j'étais déjà entrée dans le bâtiment.

-Carol et Matthew restez ici, ne faites entrez personne ! Andy avec moi !  
-Je veux rentrer aussi ! fit Carol en s'avançant vers la porte.  
-A l'entrée ! cria Isaac en rugissant, laissant ses yeux se tinter de rouge, ce qui bloqua Carol.  
-A vos ordres, Chef, dit-elle impuissante et vexée.

L'ancienne banque était… poussiéreuse, délabrée, abandonnée.  
-Tu n'es pas seule, fit une voix.  
-Toi non plus, je tirai une flèche sur le plafond, une lumière étincelante envahit le couloir et deux loups garous tombèrent.  
-Mini Argent sait utiliser des armes, dit l'homme.  
-Que voulez-vous ?

Lisa apparue, elle était bâillonnée.

-Hmmm !  
-Lisa ! Une entaille me déchira le mollet. Je me retournai, personne.  
Deuxième entaille, au second mollet cette fois.  
-Qui m'attaque ! Criai-je énervée.  
-Demande à ton amie, me fit l'homme. Il lui détacha violement le baillon.  
-Kelly, court ! me cria-t-elle.

Le lampadaire au-dessus de moi s'écrasa à mes pieds. Je tirai deux flèches dans la direction des loups que je venais d'apercevoir, ils se les prirent en plein cœur.

-Tu vas le regretter, fit l'homme en sortant ses griffes et courant vers moi.

Il ne me restait qu'une flèche, mais il s'effondra au sol. Il était pris de convulsions.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, dis-je.  
-KELLY COURT ! m'ordonna Lisa.

Je fus prise d'un souffle au cœur, je m'écrasai à terre.

-KELLY REVEILLE TOI ET FUIS !

Je voyais flou, des lumières partout, ça claquait, mais bon sang il se passait quoi ici. Un cri strident me fit reprendre le contrôle.  
-Kelly ! Lisa criait mon nom dans mes oreilles, elle était à côté de moi, j'étais bien allongée ici, pourquoi elle venait crier comme ça.  
-Kelly ! Cria à son tour Andy quelque part dans la pièce.  
-Andy ! cria Lisa rassurée de voir une présence.

Il s'écroula à terre à son tour.

-Aaah, gémissait-il, mon crâne !  
-Lisa ! Calme-toi et contrôle ta respiration ! dit calmement Isaac.  
-Quoi ? Je… elle respira un grand coup, je vis Andy se relever, mais moi, tout ce que j'avais envie, c'était de dormir. Et c'est ce que je fis. La dernière chose que je vis était le visage d'Andy au-dessus de moi, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

**Chapitre 8 : Nathan**

Je me réveillai allongée sur ce même sofa dans le hangar. Il y avait un homme en face de moi qui me fixait. Je voyais encore un peu flou.

-Qui est-ce ? Demandai-je.

-Je m'appelle Nathan.

-Es-tu un loup garou toi aussi ? Demandai-je suspicieuse.

-Quelle importance ? lança-t-il.

-Aucune, après tout c'est pire que ce que je pensais ici. Cette ville a beaucoup d'êtres surnaturels ici.

-C'est souvent comme ça quand il y a des Alphas dans une seule ville, me répondit-il.

Je me souvenais alors qu'il était avec Ethan.

-Comme Ethan ? Lançai-je.

-Ethan n'a pas de Bêta, il n'a transformé personne, répliqua-t-il rapidement.

-Pourquoi il n'y a que toi ici ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Il est presque 3heures du matin. Tu as dormi plus d'une journée, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas cours hier.

Je me levai d'un coup.

-Je dois prévenir…

-Allison, c'est déjà fait, elle est venue te voir il y quelques heures, elle était très inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé au juste ? Dis-je en me jetant dans le sofa, rassurée.

-On n'en sait pas trop, on penche pour la théorie du mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Lisa est une Sorcière, elle va bientôt avoir 18 ans et ses pouvoirs arriveront bientôt, elle a eu un petit aperçu du déchaînement de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, mais ça n'arrivera pas souvent ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il en essayant de me rassurer.

-Ouais.

Lisa était dans la forêt avec Derek et Isaac.

-Elle a déjà 18 ans ! dit Isaac, ses parents ont fait en sorte qu'on change son prénom et son nom ainsi que sa date de naissance.

-Ce n'est pas une théorie impossible, posa Derek.

-J'ai cherché les papiers de leur ancienne propriété, elle appartenait à Lisa et Theodore Hanptons, et le contrat de naissance de Lisa stipule qu'elle se nomme Rebekka Hanptons, et elle serait née il y a 2jours.

-La dernière pleine lune, la nuit ou elle s'est faite kidnappée. Ils le savaient, lança Derek.

-Qui ça ils !? demanda Lisa complètement perdue.

-Quelqu'un qui nous veut tous du mal, lâcha Isaac.

-J'ai reçu des menaces sur mon téléphone, lançai-je à Nathan.

Je lui montrai alors tous les messages de ce mystérieux «-D ».

-Je parie qu'il s'agit de Deucalion ! Dis-je.

-T'es au courant que Deucalion est aveugle et à moitié sourd ? lança-t-il.

-Peut-être quelqu'un de sa meute ? Proposai-je.

-Aucune idée, dit-il gêné.

Mon téléphone vibra.

« « Mais ça n'arrivera pas souvent ne t'inquiètes pas » ce Nathan me fera toujours rire, sais-tu avec qui est ton amie en ce moment ? Et ce qu'elle fait ? La vérité finit toujours par sortir.

-D »

-C'est qui ? demanda Nathan.

Je me levai et le plaquai contre le sofa où il était, il ne pouvait plus bouger ni respirer, bon, c'était un humain.

- Explique-moi ça, dis-je en relâchant ma prise doucement pour qu'il puisse parler, mais qu'il ne puisse pas bouger.

-Derek est dehors avec Lisa je devais…

-Nathan ! fit une voix grave derrière moi.

On me prit par derrière et je voltigeai dans le hangar. J'atterri sur mes pieds prêtre à répondre à l'attaque.

Un Alpha. Je mettrai ma main à couper que c'était Ethan. Il n'était pas mal non plus lui d'ailleurs. Je me réjouis d'avance qu'il ait un jumeau.

-Si je veux je te tue en une seconde, me menaça-t-il de ses yeux rouges.

-Essaie pour voir ! Répliquai-je.

Il marcha vers moi.

Je contrôlai ma respiration pour que mon cœur batte normalement.

-Ethan ! dit une deuxième voix.

Il se tourna vers l'escalier. Aiden, son frère.

-Laisse-là ! Cria-il en descendant l'escalier.

Je m'avançai doucement puis chuchotai à l'oreille d'Ethan.

-Tiens, une réplique parfaite de toi vient de me sauver la vie on dirait.

Il rugit de honte et d'impuissance. Nathan était assis sur le sofa, en train de reprendre ses esprits.

-Salut Aiden, dit-il.

-Salut Ethan, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, difficile à gérer cette gamine.

-Retraites moi de gamine et je me ferai le plaisir de t'enfoncer une flèche en platine dans ton petit cul.

Ethan rugit dernière moi.

-Ce n'est pas en menaçant tes amis que tu auras ce que tu voudras Kelly, me lança Aiden.

-Vous n'êtes pas mes amis, c'est la première fois que je vous vois, et si je me permets, le contexte n'est pas fort agréable !

-C'est le hangar de Derek, me dit Nathan, il a reçu quelques rénovations mais l'ameublement n'est pas au top, c'est un hangar après tout.

-Ça ne me dit pas ce que je voulais savoir, rabattais-je.

-Et si tu me le demandais en personne ? Cria quelqu'un des escaliers.

Derek.


	4. Chapitres 9 10 11 12

**Chapitre 9 : La vérité.**

Je me levai et allai droit devant Derek.

-Où est Lisa ? Lançai-je sèchement.

-Tu ne demandes pas plutôt qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? Elle a failli te tuer, me dit-il.

Il y avait un couteau sur un bloc de granit pas loin. Je l'attrapai et je le lançai droit vers Aiden, ou Ethan peu importe, qui l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tranche son bras.

-Où est Lisa ? Répétai-je froidement.

-Je suis là.

Elle descendit les escaliers et je courus à sa rencontre pour l'enlacer.

-Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles, tu es ma seule amie ici Lisa ! Dis-je en échappant une larme.

-Je, je suis désolée, j'ai failli te tuer t'es au courant ?

-Aucune importance.

Aiden et Ethan s'approchèrent de nous.

-Si vous voulez bien vous assoir, Derek va nous expliquer ce qu'il a trouvé, étant donné que l'on jouait les baby-sitters avec Aiden, lança Ethan.

-Fais gaffe, je pourrai trouver un autre couteau pas loin mon joli, lui lançai-je.

Nathan ria, il avait dû entendre.

Nous nous asseyons là où il y avait de la place, Lisa et Nathan sur le sofa, moi sur une valise, Aiden et Ethan sur un bloc de Granit et Derek et Isaac étaient debout face à nous.

-Lisa, tu es une Sorcière, tes parents nous ont sauvés il y a dix ans, en repoussant Deucalion hors de la ville et de la région.

-Ce qui explique le petit déchaînement surnaturel de l'autre nuit, poursuivi Isaac. De plus, tu as déjà 18 ans, ta date de naissance a été changée, ainsi que ton nom pour ta sécurité, même ceux de tes parents, on a réussi à trouver grâce à leur acte de propriété.

-C'est incroyable, dis-je.

-Personne ne m'a rien dit ! S'énerva Lisa.

-Personne ne savait que tu étais la fille des Hanptons, dit Derek.

-Allison et Scott devaient être au courant, de leur changement de nom sur l'acte de propriété, ils m'ont parlé de Sorciers Harper ayant protégé la ville il y a 10 ans, par contre pour l'enfant je ne pense pas qu'ils savaient.

-Mais ça on s'en fiche, lança Lisa, tout ce qui importe c'est que je puisse me défendre !

-Entièrement d'accord ! Dis-je.

-Ok, alors nous avons une apprentie Sorcière et une chasseuse intermédiaire à gérer ? Lança Ethan.

Il commençait vraiment à me gonfler, encore son copain faisait tout pour me mettre à l'aise, mais lui, il avait le don de m'énerver, c'était incroyable.

-Tu veux qu'elle te montre ce qu'elle sait faire l'apprentie Chasseuse ? Je pris le couteau de la poche d'Aiden, apparemment c'était lui qui l'avait attrapé, le lança droit vers Ethan, une seconde fois.

Il fila tellement rapidement, et s'arrêta net sur son tee-shirt, droit, la pointe sur son torse, sans qu'il ne le touche.

Lisa avait une main en l'air vers Ethan, elle tremblait.

-Je, c'était un réflexe… dit-elle gênée.

-C'est incroyable, fit Isaac en regardant la lame pointant le torse d'Ethan, vraiment impressionnant.

-Est-ce que tu peux reposer le couteau s'il te plait ? demanda Nathan inquiet pour son petit ami.

-Euh, je vais essayer.

Elle baissa sa main, et le couteau se fracassa sur le sol.

-Plus les jours passeront, plus tes pouvoirs apparaîtront, ça devrait se calmer dans un mois ou deux, le temps que tes pouvoirs se stabilisent, je me demande si ça fonctionne avec les pleines lunes, dit Derek.

-J'adore les pleines lunes, dis-je en regardant Ethan.

-Ne te balade pas dans la forêt seule la nuit, le grand méchant loup pourrait te manger, me répliqua-t-il.

Je lui souriais niaisement, quel con.

-On a eu le fin fond de la vérité, on va rentrer chez nous maintenant, dis-je à Lisa.

-Allison doit être inquiète, je vais vous ramener, fit Isaac.

-Merci, dit Lisa.

-Salut les grands méchants loups, dis-je en montant les escaliers, et à toi aussi Nathan.

-Salut, me répondit-il en souriant.

Il était charmant, pas comme son mec. Je ne l'aimais pas lui.

Je le trouve hautain. Je le trouve odieux, irrespectueux, il se croit tout permis. Mais pour qui il se prend ce mec ?

Bref, je n'aime pas Ethan.

**Chapitre 10 : Retour au Lycée**

Isaac nous avait raccompagné hier soir, Lisa et moi avions dormi chez Allison.  
Je me réveillai lorsque je remarquai l'absence de Lisa dans ma chambre. Elle devait être sous la douche. Je descendis.

-Salut Allison, Scott.  
-Tante Kelly ! Emily m'attrapa la jambe.  
-Salut toi, lui dis-je en lui pinçant les joues.  
-Coucou Kelly, bien dormi ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! me lança Allison en me tendant des pancakes.  
-Désolée, la situation a quelque peu dérapé.  
-Et j'en suis désolée, fis Lisa en descendant les escaliers, les cheveux encore un peu mouillés. Mes habits lui allaient bien, on faisait la même taille partout.

cgi/set?id=88393561&.locale=fr.

-Salut Lisa, je vais me préparer et on y va, lui dis-je en souriant.  
-D'accord, merci pour les fringues, me dit-elle.  
-Aucun problème, ça te va superbement bien, tu vas les éblouir au lycée.

Je descendis les escaliers enfin prête

cgi/set?id=88394113&.locale=fr quand Allison me lança :

-Ah les filles de nos jours ne savent pas s'habiller sans minishort !

Lisa et moi nous regardons, nous avions en effet un minishort et dehors il faisait 20°C.

-Il fait chaud dehors ! Dis-je en guise de réponse.  
-Amusez-vous bien les filles ! me répondit Allison.

Nous sortîmes et arrivâmes dans la rue.

-Tu arrives à marcher avec ces chaussures ? Demandai-je à Lisa.  
-Oui, j'ai l'habitude de mettre des talons, je n'en porte juste jamais au lycée pour pas qu'on m'insulte, chez moi je m'entraîne quand je m'ennuie à marcher comme les mannequins avec des talons très hauts, alors ceux-là, c'est du gâteau.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'as décidé à en porter ? Demandai-je surprise.  
-A vrai dire, toi, tu m'as montré que l'on pouvait se faire respecter par soi-même.

Je lui pinçai la hanche.

-Oh t'es trop mignonne toi, en même temps tu portes mes fringues !  
-Eh ! dit-elle en rigolant, Ça veut dire qu'avec mes fringues je suis un thon ? riposta-t-elle.  
-Je dirais plutôt, une Lola Clarke ! Dis-je en courant.  
-Hey sale traître ! Attend moi ! dit-elle en me suivant aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait.

Je me tournai vers elle et marchai en arrière.

-Allez dépêche t… Je percutai quelqu'un.  
-Salut, tu ne regardes jamais où tu marches ? fit Andy.  
-Salut toi, dis-je en lui faisant la bise, à vrai dire j'attends ma meilleure amie Lola Clarke, elle galère un peu à courir avec des talons.  
-J'ai entendu ! me cria Lisa en arrivant.  
-Salut Lisa, Andy lui fit la bise, sympa tes fringues.  
-Je les ai piquées à Kelly, dit-elle en souriant.

Nous arrivons au lycée, enfin. Carol et Matthew nous rejoignirent.

-Salut.

Cérémonie de bises & de serrages de main, enfin bref, le topo habituel quand on arrive au lycée.

-Je ne suis pas en retard ! Dis-je en riant avant d'entrer en cours de Physique.  
-Oui j'ai noté Mademoiselle Argent.  
-Il a entendu ! Me chuchota Lisa en riant, nous nous assîmes côte à côte.

Mon téléphone vibra

« Tu me passes un stylo ? –Andy »

Je le regardai puis lui passai un stylo.

-T'es con, dis-je.

Il ria.

-Calmez vos hormones Monsieur Lahey.  
-Excusez-moi Monsieur Kols.

La matinée se termina, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le réfectoire.  
Lola Clarke me donna un coup d'épaule lors de la queue.

-Euh c'était mon épaule ça, dis-je calmement.

Je n'avais pas envie de m'énerver pour une pauvre meuf comme elle. Je devais déjà supporter Ethan, alors une petite humaine qui se croit tout permis, non merci.

-Euh, on t'a parlé ? dit-elle en guise de défense.

C'en était trop, je sentais la colère monter.

-Bouffonne, dis-je à voix basse.  
-Ne fais pas attention, me dit Andy en me prenant la main.  
Lola remarqua le geste. Elle montra son téléphone à ses sous-fifres et elles rirent ensemble.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? Attaqua Lisa.

Lisa qui attaque des filles populaire au lycée, on aura tout vu.

-Euh t'es qui toi ? Le petit toutou de Kelly sans Amis ? Cracha Lola.

C'en était trop, m'insulter moi, ça passait, mais Lisa, elle allait s'en prendre plein la tronche. Je lâchai la main d'Andy et plaqua Lola contre le mur.

-Répète pour voir ? Ah non c'est vrai, tu es beaucoup trop conne pour te souvenir de ce que tu viens de dire, la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, tes cuisses s'ouvrent aussi rapidement qu'une page Google, on ne peut pas en dire autant de ton cerveau, pétasse !

Je la lâchai, puis retournai près de Lisa.

-Merci, dit-elle.  
-Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à toi.

Vexée et humiliée, Lola s'enfuie avec ses amis.  
Des dizaines de téléphones sonnèrent dans le réfectoire.  
Je pris le mien. Un message de G.H.

« Spotted : La Reine a été détrônée, on dirait que nous avons une nouvelle Reine, Miss Kelly Argent, son style dépasse celui de notre Lola Nationale, mais j'attendais un petit coup d'état de sa part pour vous donner mon avis.  
XOXO, GH »

-Oh mon dieu ! cria Lisa.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je.  
-Tu es la nouvelle Reine du lycée ! Si Gossip Hills le dit alors tout le monde le dira !  
-Euh une minute, Gossip Hills ? Dis-je en me moquant de Lisa.  
-C'est elle qui gère les potins du lycée, et toutes les histoires de couples de gens populaires, elle envoie des spotted sur ce que font les gens !  
-Euh, c'est une blague ? J'ai besoin de tout sauf d'une détraquée no-life qui me suive pour connaître ma vie, et je pense qu'on a beaucoup à cacher, dis-je à Andy.  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça reste pour la plupart des spotted du in-school, tous ses dossiers sont du « dans le lycée » donc or du lycée tu ne crains rien, c'est puni par la loi, ça s'appelle Outrage à la vie d'autrui.

Me voilà rassurée.

-Tu veux passer devant nous ? me dit une fille en face de moi.  
-Non, merci, répondis-je gênée.

De là à me laisser passer devant au réfectoire car une fille a lancé que j'étais leur nouvelle Reine, il y a de quoi se faire du souci.

**Chapitre 11 : Une montée rapide vers le Trône.**

Il était 15h30, encore 2heures de français et on avait enfin fini les cours.

-Asseyez-vous, nous demanda Allison.

Allison, enfin Madame Argent, ma prof de français, je ne m'y ferai jamais.

-Sortez votre manuel, nous allons faire de la diction.

J'avais tellement la flemme, je voulais dormir, je fis semblant de répéter les mots avec eux, la tête vers le bas, feignant de lire le manuel.

-_Je vais chez mes parents_. Répéta la classe.

-... _vais chez mes par_… disais-je.

Allison s'approcha de moi.

-_Tu es fatiguée_ ? me disait-elle en français.

-Euh, yes Ma'am.

Quel cours ennuyant, ce n'est pas Allison qui ne sait pas faire cours, je n'ai juste pas la foi de répéter pour m'entraîner, ni d'écrire, ou de lire du français. J'ai d'autres objectifs bien plus importants. Je levai la tête, Lisa était une élève brillante en français, je me demande combien elle devait avoir lors des contrôles.

_-Je marchai dans la rue lorsque je vis un petit canard blessé_, répétait-elle.

-All… Madame Argent, je peux sortir s'il vous plait ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, Lisa accompagne là à l'infirmerie s'il te plait.

-_Oui Madame_, répondit-elle en français.

En fait, j'étais prise d'une crise de fatigue, j'en pris conscience à mi- trajet vers l'infirmerie en m'écroulant dans le couloir.

-Aie, dis-je.

-Ça va ? Tu n'arrives plus à marcher Kel' ? me demanda Lisa inquiète.

Elle m'aida à me relever et nous arrivâmes à l'infirmerie, on entra sans frapper et on vit Matthew torse nu.

-Euh, on repassera plus tard.

-Non c'est bon, j'ai fini, il remit son tee-shirt en passant près de nous. J'aperçu une trace de griffure dans son bas de dos, par-dessous son bandage, il devait saigner beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a tu crois ? demanda Lisa.

Je pris mon téléphone et tapota mon clavier, je suis sûr qu'il pouvait nous entendre de dehors.

« Il a une trace de griffure en bas du dos, mais chut il doit nous écouter. »

-Ah ok, me dit-elle.

-Venez, me fit l'infirmière, votre amie peut venir aussi si vous le souhaitez.

-Oui viens Lisa, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Comme tu veux, dit-elle en souriant.

Matthew était dehors à la porte, il écoutait, il était sûr qu'il avait vu Kelly regarder son dos.

-Eh mec qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'es pas en Espagnol ? fit un garçon.

-Si, j'y vais là.

Et il partit

-Bon, prenez ça pendant deux jours vous irez mieux, dormez bien la nuit, vous manquez surtout de repos, bonne journée.

-Merci au revoir, dis-je à l'infirmière.

-Au revoir, fit Lisa.

-Bon je crois que je vais dormir et arriver en retard pendant deux jours ! Dis-je à Lisa.

-Genre ! dit Lisa en riant.

Et nous retournâmes en cours.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Allison.

-Oui, juste de la fatigue Madame, la rassurai-je.

Elle me sourit.

-Retournez à vos places Mesdemoiselles. Dit-elle en français.

Le cours se termina, enfin, et nous nous retrouvâmes à la sortie, Andy et Matthew nous proposèrent de nous ramener en moto.

-Oh c'est une bonne idée, je vais avec Matthew, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il me ramènera le plus rapidement ! Dis-je en regardant Lisa, qui avait tout de suite compris mon stratagème.

-Bon bah, Andy, je suis ta cavalière ! dit-elle en prenant un casque de ses mains.

Andy paraissait déçu, ce qui me fit rire. J'allai lui faire la bise avant de monter sur la moto de son frère aîné.

Je posai mes mains sur les hanches de Matthew.

-Je n'ai jamais monté de moto de moto de ma vie ! Lui dis-je.

Ce mensonge sonnait parfaitement. Il démarra.

- Accroche-toi ! dit-il.

Moment véridique, j'appuyai doucement sur son bas dos en m'accrochant. Il gémit et lâcha le guidon, nous tombâmes par terre en plein milieu de la route.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Lui demandai-je.

-C'est rien t'inquiètes, juste prend moi par le torse.

Comment refuser, vu ce que j'avais pu voir à l'infirmerie.

Le trajet se finit, Andy et Lisa étaient déjà arrivés, elle habitait deux maisons plus loin.

-Bah alors, c'est qui le plus rapide ? fit Andy à son frère.

-C'est toi ! Dis-je en le prenant par le bras, la prochaine fois tu me ramèneras !

Je lui fis la bise, ainsi qu'à Matthew, et j'invitai Lisa chez moi pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble. Je reçu un message d'un I.D Bloqué.

« Les blessures cachées sont souvent les plus douloureuses.

-D »

Je verrouillai mon téléphone et fit un tour sur moi-même, à part moi, Lisa, Andy et Matthew, il n'y avait personne dans le quartier.

-On y va ? lança Lisa.

-Oui, allez rentrons.

Et je fermai la porte à double tour en rentrant chez Allison.

**Chapitre 12 : Sécurité Intérieure**

Je retrouvai Lisa et Carol aux toilettes des filles avant de sortir dans le couloir, j'avais apporté des fringues pour Lisa, sa mère, enfin sa mère adoptive, ne la laissait pas s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait.

Lorsque nous fîmes prêtes :

Lisa : cgi/set?id=88699823&.locale=fr

Moi : cgi/set?id=88700772&.locale=fr

Carol : cgi/set?id=88701190&.locale=fr

-Des vraies pétasses ! s'écria Lisa.

Ça sonnait bizarre venant d'elle.

-Ouais c'est ça, dis-je, allons-y.

Nous sortons ensemble des toilettes, une file entière de filles attendaient devant la porte.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Demandai-je.

-On attendait que tu sortes, on ne voulait surtout pas te déranger, hein les filles.

Les autres filles approuvèrent. C'est juste impressionnant ce que le règne de Lola Clarke a pu faire à ces filles.

-Vous pouvez aller aux toilettes lorsque j'y suis, il n'y a pas de problèmes, on se changeait juste, comment trouvez-vous les habits de mes amis ? Demandai-je.

Les yeux des filles brillaient, je leur adressai la parole.

-On adore ! On peut faire des photos ?

Elles sortirent leurs portables et firent des photos avec chacune de nous.

-On va être en retard, on y va, salut les filles.

Nous nous éloignâmes, pendant qu'elles poussaient des cris affolés, elles avaient des photos de nous, rien d'alarmant en somme.

-Kelly Argent ?

Je me retournai.

-Oui ?

-Conrad Joell, département de la Sécurité Intérieure, nous avons des questions à vous poser au sujet de Logan Terenson.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Les filles ! Venez voir !

La bande de fille arriva d'un coup sur nous.

-Oui ?

-Carol et Lisa veulent vous montrer en exclusivité leurs casiers, c'est le moment de découvrir des choses ! Dis-je en leur souriant.

Elles sautèrent de joie et partirent avec Lisa et Carol.

-Je vous rejoins plus tard, j'ai quelque chose à régler, lançai-je à Lisa.

Elles s'éloignèrent.

-Faites vite, lançai-je froidement à l'officier.

-Nous sommes ici pour élucider la mort de votre ancien petit ami, Loga…

-Logan Terenson, oui je suis au courant, que voulez-vous savoir ?

Il regarda autour de lui. Je m'aperçus que nous étions seuls dans le couloir.

-Regardez cette photo, il se rapprocha de moi pour me montrer.

-Ce n'est pas…

Il me donna un coup de tête puis plus rien.

-Où est-elle ? demanda Lisa à Carol.

-Quelque part bien tranquille là où on ne l'est pas ! S'énervait-elle.

Les filles des toilettes étaient derrière elles à les suivre comme les sous-fifres de Lola, mais en plus… bruyantes.

-Les filles, je crois que Kelly vous demande dans les toilettes, fit Andy qui passait par là.

Elles partirent en direction des toilettes.

- Rappelle-moi de te payer une glace, tu nous as sauvées. Fit Carol.

Il sourit au professeur qui passait, et son visage s'assombrit trois secondes plus tard.

-Kelly n'était pas dans les deux derniers cours, et j'ai retrouvé ça par terre, dit Andy.

Le collier « Biitch » de Kelly.

Allison passait.

-Alli.. Madame Argent s'il vous plait ! L'interpella Andy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Andy ?

Andy se rapprocha d'elle et parla à voix basse.

-Kelly s'est faite enlevée par un homme prétendant être de la Sécurité intérieure.

-A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda Allison.

-Je dirais, la quarantaine, les cheveux blancs, des yeux bleu électrique, et il avait un grain de beauté à la gorge.

Allison laissa tomber ses cours par terre.

-Oh mon dieu… Venez dans ma classe.

Elle ferma la porte.

-Cet homme, c'est un loup, un Alpha, il était là lorsque Deucalion a tenté de me tuer, ainsi que Scott, c'était un simple soldat pour Deucalion, mais il reste un Alpha pour autant.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ? demanda Lisa inquiète.

-Malheureusement vous devez quitter les cours, vous devez la retrouver au plus vite, j'excuserai votre absence.

Ils sortirent, Allison interpella Andy avant qu'il s'en aille aussi.

-Andy, quoi qu'il arrive, ne tente rien d'impossible, demande de l'aide à Isaac et à Derek.

-Oui Madame.

-Andy ?

-Oui Madame ?

-Retrouve ma cousine.

-Oui Madame.


	5. Chapitres 13 14 15 16

**Chapitre 13 : Faiblesse**

Je me réveillai attachée à une chaise, dans une petite pièce, éclairée par une lampe à huile.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel.

Une femme entra, puis referma la porte. Elle me regarda longuement.

-Qui êtes-vous ! Lançai-je assurée.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, lança la femme.

Ses yeux violets brillaient.

-Putain de merde vous êtes quoi vous au juste ? Demandai-je.

Elle ria.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

Je ne la sentais pas trop, beaucoup trop calme à mon goût.

Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un que j'avais déjà vu.

-Que voulez-vous ?

Le fait qu'elle ne répondit à aucune de mes questions me troublait.

-Que voulez-vous ! Criai-je.

On m'avait averti qu'il y avait de nombreuses créatures surnaturelles sur terre, mais on ne m'avait jamais parlé de certaines aux yeux violets.

-Ce que je veux, c'est ton pouvoir.

Mon pouvoir ?

-Je ne suis pas une sorcière.

Elle se rapprocha de moi, plus près, et m'assomma d'un coup de tête.

-Où est-ce qu'on pourra la trouver ? dit Isaac.

- Attendez-moi ! Cria Lisa derrière.

Les loups avaient une avance de 20 mètres par rapport à elle.

-Dépêche Lisa ! Cria Andy.

-On devrait la laisser ici, elle nous ralentit, fit Derek.

-Vous n'irez nulle part sans moi ! cria-t-elle de derrière.

- Rattrape-nous alors ! lança Derek en commençant à courir.

-J'y compte bien, chuchota-t-elle.

-DEREK ! crièrent Andy et Isaac.

Celui-ci était cloué au sol.

-Mon cœur, il est… compressé. Il suffoquait.

Lisa les rejoignit.

-Vous voyez pourquoi il faut que je reste avec vous ?

-Lisa, tes yeux… fit Isaac.

-Quoi ? répondit l'intéressée.

-Ils sont verts, ils n'étaient pas bleus avant ?

-Quoi ? Elle sortit un miroir de son sac à main.

-On est en mission pour sauver ta meilleure amie et tu as un miroir dans ton sac ? lança Derek en se relevant, un peu vexé de s'être fait terrassé si facilement.

-Ca peut toujours servir, le mythe de Méduse tu connais ? rétorqua-t-elle, mes yeux sont verts, c'est bizarre.

-Derek ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici, fit Isaac.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Lisa.

-Ils essaient de tracer la personne, ou la créature, lui répondit Carol.

-Vous croyez que je peux l'immobiliser à distance ou la localiser ? demanda Lisa.

-Tu es douée, mais il faut de l'expérience, et une maîtrise de la magie exemplaire, et nous n'en savons que très peu dans ce domaine, lança Isaac.

-Dommage, fit Lisa songeuse.

Une brise légère souffla.

-Derek ? fit Lisa.

-Quoi ? Je me concentre.

Lisa regarda au sol, les feuilles allaient dans une direction, sud-est.

-Regardez le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… fit Carol.

-Ca, c'est de la magie, dit Andy tout bas.

Ils suivirent les feuilles et arrivèrent à une petite cabane en bois.

Andy sortit ses griffes.

-Pas maintenant, lança Isaac.

Il les rangea aussitôt.

Ils s'approchèrent de la cabane et attendirent sur le perron.

-Je vais rentrer, dit Derek, restez ici, compris ?

-Je ne le sens vraiment pas, fit Lisa anxieuse.

Derek rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il aperçut des yeux clairs dans le noir.

-Ce n'est pas possible…

-Salut Derek, au revoir Derek.

Et elle l'assomma d'un coup de tête.

-Ravie de te revoir, Alpha.

Ses yeux violets perçaient le noir de la pièce non éclairée.

**Chapitre 14 – Améthyste.**

-Derek ? Derek debout ! Lançai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que… Kelly ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux. Comment t'es arrivé ici ?

-C'est elle, elle était partie…

-Qui ça elle ? Demandai-je impatiente.

Un homme entra dans la salle et tira sur Derek à trois reprises. Il s'écroula au sol. Des balles à charges électriques, ça devait l'endormir, mais ça ne devait pas avoir le même effet sur moi.

Enfin, j'avais réussi à me détacher de ses cordes.

L'homme s'approcha de moi, c'était celui qui m'avait enlevé.

-Tiens, il approcha une cuiller de soupe vers moi.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, je lui brisai la nuque violement.

-Ça c'est pour m'avoir enlevé.

Puis je lui donnai un coup de pied dans le ventre, il était mort mais peu importe.

-Et ça c'est pour Derek, et pour avoir mentionné mon ex.

Je m'approchai de Derek à terre.

-Putain dégueu…

J'enfonçai mes doigts dans les trous formés par les balles pour les arracher de son corps. J'avais les doigts ensanglantés. Une balle.

Lorsque j'eu enlevé toute les balles, il se soigna rapidement et reprit conscience.

-Kelly ? On doit partir rapidement. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-Je dirais quatre heures ? Je n'ai plus trop la notion du temps, j'ai peut-être dormi aussi.

-Isaac, Andy, Carol et Lisa étaient avec moi dehors tout à l'heure.

Il se redressa, je me levai aussi.

-Nous devons sortir d'ici.

J'arrachai le pied de ma chaise, qui faisait un très bon pieu.

-Je passe devant, lança Derek.

Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied.

Deux loups se retournèrent vers nous, des Bêtas.

-Facile, même pas besoin d'arme, prend celui de gauche Derek.

Je me jetai contre le Bêta de droite.

Surpris de mon assurance, il baissa sa garde, tandis que je baissai mon pieu de sa gorge à son cœur.

-Fini, lançai-je à Derek satisfaite.

Le bêta de gauche avait l'air d'être à terre depuis longtemps.

-Amatrice.

-Je ne te permets pas, dis-je en lançant le pieu droit vers lui, mais en sorte qu'il puisse le rattraper facilement.

-Entrer dans le nid de vipère pour me sauver c'était courageux.

-Je n'ai même pas fait exprès.

-Sortons de là rapidement.

C'était la pleine lune.

-Andy…

-Il se contrôle très bien, me rassura Derek.

-Attends-moi ici j'ai oublié mon sac à l'intérieur, je pense qu'ils l'avaient gardé.

Je rentrai dans la pénombre, la sombre pièce de ma prise d'otage. L'homme qui m'avait enlevé avait disparu.

-C'est une blague…

Je me retournai vivement et planta un morceau de fer derrière moi dans le vide, qui s'avéra être une personne. Heureusement que je ne m'étais pas contentée de regarder derrière sans rien faire.

-Derek ! Criai-je.

L'homme enleva la barre de fer de son corps, ou plutôt la paille de fer.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

-Tu étais mort, dis-je en me reculant.

Bon sang où était Derek.

Je me cognai contre la commode. Je me rappelai du pistolet.

-Tu le seras bientôt toi aussi.

Je pris le pistolet et tira dans sa tête, une fois, en plein entre ses yeux. Des éclaboussures de sang giclèrent partout, et de la matière cérébrale coulait le long des murs.

-J'ai ma dose de dégueu pour aujourd'hui…

Je sortis pour rejoindre Derek. Lorsque j'entendis un tout petit tintement. Derek n'était pas là.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Je ne connaissais ce bruit que trop bien.

Je tapai un sprint aussi rapidement que possible, quinze secondes plus tard, plus de cabane. L'explosion fut si violente que le souffle me projeta à terre, je me cognai contre un caillou, puis me relevai.

Je vois flou, beaucoup trop flou. Je ne vais plus pouvoir continuer, j'ai mal à la tête, je saigne, je vois flou, je n'arrive à rien, je vais mourir, yeux violets, Derek, bombe, feu, sang, bombe, feu, sang, homme parlant avec la femme, coup de tête, homme parlant avec la femme, yeux violets, violets améthyste, miss McCall, sang, bombe, flou, Derek, sang.

Loly McCall.

**Chapitre 15 – Feu 1/2.**

Je me réveillai et me levai d'un coup en prenant une grande inspiration. La maison avait explosé, piégée par Loly sûrement, il y avait un feu de forêt. L'incendie avait sûrement été provoqué par l'explosion. Je devais me sortir de là le plus rapidement possible. Je regardai la lune, elle n'avait pas trop bougé, mon ombre au sol était à peu près la même qu'il y a … vingt minutes. J'ai dû rester assommée vingt minutes.

La fumée se faisait épaisse. Je toussai, les arbres brûlaient, et menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Je courrai les yeux vers le sol, je ne voyais rien, alors autant voir là où je mettais les pieds.

Un arbre manqua de s'écraser sur moi, une seconde de plus et j'y passai. Je me retournai, un autre arbre allait m'écraser, ça y est c'est la fin, j'étais pétrifiée de terreur. On m'attrapa par la taille et je me retrouvai à dix mètres de l'arbre s'écrasant.

-Kelly on te cherchait partout ! cria l'homme.

J'étais trop sonnée pour le reconnaître, je voyais encore flou en fait, j'entendais des résonnances, je suis sûre qu'on m'avait drogué.

Je m'entendis rire bêtement.

-Kelly ça ne va pas ? Ressaisi-toi !

Je l'embrassai fougueusement avant de me remettre à rire.

-T'es pas dans ton assiette, réveille-toi ! cria-t-il de plus belle.

Cette voix, elle m'énerve en fait, j'ai envie de le frapper.

Je le giflai alors.

-Kelly ! Ca suffit tu me gaves ! cria-t-il gravement.

Je tombai à terre, sa voix était puissante, mais j'avais envie de le poignarder.

-LALALALALALA, m'entendis-je chanter.

-Putain, dit-il.

Il m'attrapa par la taille et me portai sur son épaule, j'en avais marre de marcher, tant mieux, j'étais bien là, je m'endormis.

Je me réveillai dans un lit, enfin un matelas assez grand. Il y avait des photos de garçons sur une commode.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je vois aussi flou, grognai-je.

Je me dirigeai vers ce qui ressemblait à une salle de bain de chambre. Je me regardai dans le miroir.

Je n'avais rien d'élégant. Aucune brosse à proximité, deux brosses à dents, un sac de linge sale, que des caleçons cependant, et des serviettes.

Tiens, une boite de lentilles.

Des lentilles…

-Bien sûr ! Dis-je.

Je me lavai les mains et commençai à regarder mon œil.

Il y avait des lentilles. Quelqu'un m'a mis des lentilles lorsque je me suis évanoui dans la forêt.

-Quel taré m'a fait ça, dis-je en enlevant les lentilles.

Ah je voyais bien mieux.

Un coup d'eau sur la figure, un coup de peigne, oui j'ai trouvé un peigne, et j'enfilai une chemise trouvée dans un placard à vêtement. La chemise descendait assez bas pour que je reste en culotte, ça m'arrivait à un minishort.

J'arpentai le couloir, noir, j'allumai la lumière, trop de lumière, j'éteins la lumière. En bas, des gens parlaient, j'entendis le bruit d'une radio.

« La cause de l'incendie n'a pas été trouvée, nos enquêteurs cherchent la possible cause d'un incendie criminel… »

-Bonjour ? Dis-je du haut de l'escalier.

Nathan se retourna.

-Oh tu es réveillée ! Je vais prévenir les autres que tu es chez nous.

-Chez nous ? Demandai-je surprise.

-Oui, chez nous.

Ethan sortit de la cuisine, un plat de frites au micro-onde dans les mains.

-La chemise d'Ethan te va à ravir, lança Nathan, sachant sûrement que je n'apprécierai pas cette remarque.

Je portai une chemise d'Ethan, du L. Pur muscle qui rentrait là-dedans.

-Merci, dis-je sans rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

J'étais trop épuisée pour être agressive ou méchante, surtout que je ne me rappelle de rien, mis à part ma sortie rapide avant l'explosion de la cabane, et du fait que…

-Loly… chuchotai-je.

-Quoi ? Lâcha Ethan en se retournant vers moi.

-La femme qui m'a prise en otage, elle parlait avec un homme, je l'ai tué deux fois, il l'appelait Loly, ou Miss McCall.

Ethan et Nathan échangèrent un regard, tout ce qui avait de terrorisé.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je.

-Contente toi de manger pour l'instant, dit Ethan en me tendant un plat de frites, on revient, reste là, et ma chemise te va bien, c'est vrai.

Il tentait de m'acheter avec sa fausse paix pour que je lui obéisse, et puis, de toute façon, j'étais trop fatiguée pour sortir, j'étais bien ici, avec des frites et une chemise de mec.

-Je ne bougerai pas chef.

Ils sortirent.

Après avoir fini mes frites, je m'allongeai dans leur sofa, et m'endormis.

**Chapitre 16 – Loly McCall / Feu 2/2**

La porte claqua et me réveilla.

-Kelly ?

C'était Nathan.

-Dans le sofa, lui dis-je depuis le salon.

J'étais allongée comme un gros sac dans leur sofa. Je m'assieds élégamment lorsqu'il apparut.

-On a besoin de parler, dit-il.

Ethan, Aiden, Derek, Isaac et Scott entrèrent.

-Trop de testostérone tue la testostérone, dis-je en me retrouvant au milieu de tous ces mecs.

Ils ne rirent pas.

-Tant d'enthousiasme… tentai-je.

-Qui t'as enlevé ? lança Isaac.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne connaissais pas le visage de ces gens.

-Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as fait hier soir ? Continua-t-il, ses mains tremblaient, il avait l'air terrorisé.

-Ça va ? Demandai-je, en m'approchant de lui.

-Réponds ! Il cria tellement fort que je tombai à la renverse sur le sofa.

-Isaac ! Cria à son tour Nathan.

Il sortit, vexé et affreusement gêné.

-Je ne me souviens que d'un homme, que j'ai dû tuer deux fois, et une femme, elle était brune, des yeux violets une taille 34 et… l'homme était terrorisé par cette femme.

Comment l'appelait-il déjà ?

-Son nom ? Tenta Aiden.

-Je ne sais plus trop, Lola ?

-Loly ? demanda Scott.

-Oui ! Loly McCall si je me souviens bien.

Ils se regardèrent tous, terrorisés.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demandai-je.

-Loly est une Alpha très puissante, tu as eu de la chance de t'en tirer, lâcha Ethan.

-Elle est machiavélique, c'est un miracle que tu aies survécu ! Continua son frère.

-C'est ma sœur, Termina Scott.

-Ta sœur m'a enlevé ? Tu as une sœur ? Demandai-je ahurie.

-Oui, Loly est ma sœur jumelle, et on ne peut pas la tuer.

-Elle est Immortelle à nos yeux, dit Nathan.

-Immortelle ? C'est une blague ?

-A nos yeux, elle ne peut pas mourir parce-que Scott vit, si l'un d'eux meurt, l'autre succombe quelques heures plus tard s'ils n'ont pas de contact physique rapidement, ça marche comme un soin du sang.

-C'est pareil avec vous ? Demandai-je à Ethan et Aiden.

-On n'en a jamais eu l'expérience, m'avoua Aiden.

-Vous allez agir ? Dis-je simplement.

-On ne peut rien faire, elle a disparu depuis dix ans. Elle a rejoint Deucalion, dit Nathan.

-Pourquoi ?

-Son âme a viré vers son côté sombre lorsque les parents de Lisa ont jeté le sort qui éloigna Deucalion. C'était un sortilège très puissant, on y a mis notre sang.

Tous, me montrèrent une cicatrice au poignet.

-Un sortilège de sang ? Demandai-je consternée. Après les loups garous, les Sorcières. Et l'Abominable Homme des Neiges ? Mon prof de sport ?

-La puissance du sort, le sang des loups et le sacrifice des Sorciers Harper ont permis à la sécurité de la région, Deucalion a fui le plus rapidement possible hors de la zone du sortilège. Malheureusement, dix ans plus tard, il n'a l'air de plus trop fonctionner, fit Ethan.

-Le rapport avec Loly ?

-Le sortilège est un sort de Magie Noire, quelqu'un en a payé le prix, en plus de la mort des parents de ton amie, Loly est devenue sans pitié, plus les jours passaient plus son agressivité était sans égal. Elle a tué un innocent dans la rue une nuit, ce qui l'a poussé à fuir. Depuis plus de nouvelles, me répondit Aiden.

-Que veux-tu dire par « il n'a l'air de plus trop fonctionner », demanda Derek à Ethan.

-J'ai senti un loup Alpha portant l'odeur de Deucalion à moins de vingt kilomètres d'ici.

-Deucalion va venir ? Je sentis mes mains se crisper sur le sofa.

-Ne tente rien d'impo… commença Derek.

Une explosion retentit. Je m'accrochai à Ethan pour ne pas tomber de peur.

-Pardon, dis-je gênée.

-Pas de mal, répondit-il.

-L'explosion provient de ta rue Scott ! cria Aiden en regardant la fumée par la fenêtre.

-Emily et Allison ! Criai-je affolée.

Nous sortîmes de chez Ethan & Nathan.

Arrivés dans ma rue, terreur absolue.

La maison de Lisa, embrasée comme ma colère envers Deucalion.

Infinie.

-Lisa ! Criai-je hystérique.

Je me concentrai pour écouter les bruits environnants. Les sirènes de police et les cris des gens dans la rue, en arrière-plan, cela demandait un entraînement considérable, on m'avait appris ça lors de mon année au Japon.

Personne ne criait dans la maison. A croire qu'ils étaient tous…

Morts. Impossible.

J'entendis un bruit de pas à quelques mètres de moi, je me retournai.

Personne.

Kelly ! Kelly !

Quelqu'un m'appelait, taisez-vous je suis concentrée.

La voix persistait. Une voix féminine, mais je ne voyais personne à côté de moi.

Cette voix. Elle était dans ma tête.

Je t'écoute, pensai-je.

Dans la cave, vite.

Je sorti de ma transe. Le bruit environnant était énorme, on ne s'entendait pas penser !

-Aiden ! Ethan ! J'ai besoin de vous.

Ils me suivirent vers l'arrière de la maison. On y vit un petit vitrail par terre.

Ils la cassèrent, on entendit un cri étouffé.

Lisa.

-Prend ma main ! Dit Ethan en se penchant près de la vitre de la cave qu'il venait de casser.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! J'étais enfermée dans la cave ! Je m'étais endormie dans mon lit ! fit Lisa affolée.

On vit trois lits à roulette rentrer dans un camion de pompier.

-Papa ! Maman ! cria Lisa.

Je la reteins, il n'y avait rien à faire, je le sentais.

Elle se jeta sur mon épaule, et pleura.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions à l'hôpital, Isaac, Carol et Andy attendaient dans un coin, tandis que Scott et Derek parlaient entre eux, Allison étaient avec Emily à la maison. Ethan, Aiden et Nathan étaient partis chercher du café, et moi, j'étais là, sur un fauteuil, Lisa dans mes bras, muette, mes épaules pour seule consolation.

-Lisa Harper ? demanda un Médecin.

-C'est moi, dit-elle en se levant. Ses yeux étaient rouge tellement elle avait pleuré, et ses pupilles marron.

Marron ? Elles étaient bleues la dernière fois au lycée.

-Je suis navré Miss Harper, vos parents et votre petit frère ont succombés, intoxiqués par la fumée, mes condoléances.

Elle étouffa un cri avant d'atterrir sur mes genoux.

Ou plutôt, de tomber sans retenue sur mes genoux.

Tout le monde s'était rapproché.

-Laissez-lui de l'air ! Dis-je énervée.

Ils se reculèrent. Un inspecteur s'approcha.

-Miss Harper ? Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser à propos de la mort de vos parents et de votre frère cadet, si vous voulez bien nous suivre.

C'est une blague ? Quel irrespect.

Je décalai légèrement Lisa pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir et me dressai devant l'inspecteur.

-Elle ne répondra pas sans un avocat, dis-je assurée, vive les cours de droits, vous ne voudriez pas violer les droits d'une citoyenne américaine ? Dis-je en regardant son insigne.

Il se crispa et me répondit.

-On se voit demain, avocat ou pas.

C'est ça oui, cours toujours bichon.

Lisa arrêta net de pleurer.

Les néons s'éteignirent, puis se rallumèrent, s'éteignirent.

-Derek ? fit Carol angoissée.

L'inspecteur s'arrêta net alors qu'il marchait vers la porte de sortie. Il se planta au sol, tenta de respirer, puis succomba. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, un arrêt cardiaque.

Rien de naturel.

Tous se figèrent. Lisa ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs, sa colère et sa tristesse faisaient un cocktail explosif, il fallait la calmer rapidement.

-Lisa, il faut que… Isaac s'approcha d'elle et s'abattit au sol.

-Ne lutte pas Isaac ! Lui lança Derek, sinon la prise sera plus forte.

-Lisa ! Criai-je.

Elle leva la tête vers moi, ses yeux, emplis de larmes, cherchant une aide impossible.

Ses yeux, emplis de désespoir, dont leurs pupilles étaient d'un or pur.


	6. Chapitres 17 18

**Chapitre 17 : Incontrôlable**

Nous profitâmes du désordre créé par l'arrêt cardiaque pour partir. Tant pis pour les papiers, on se rejoignit tous au hangar de Derek, Lisa était dans un état second, si je ne lui tenais pas la main, elle n'avancerait sûrement pas.

-Nous y sommes, dis-je à Lisa, assieds-toi avec moi.

Elle s'assit avec moi sur le canapé de fortune.

Je pris son visage pour qu'elle plonge son regard dans le mien, ses pupilles étaient toujours dorées.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec ses yeux ? Demandai-je.

- Aucune idée, ne me répondit Derek.

Elle s'allongea et s'endormit.

-Je suis fatiguée, dis-je simplement.

Je m'allongeai près de Lisa, et fermai les yeux, feignant de dormir.

-Elles dorment, dit Nathan.

Allison entra dans le hangar, j'entendis ses pas lourds, elle devait porter Emily, sa fille, dans ses bras.

-On a un problème ! dit-elle à Derek en donnant Emily à Isaac.

-Oncle Isaac ! disait-elle joyeusement.

-Ca va petiote ? dit-il.

-Non, j'ai peur de monsieur D, il dit qu'il va venir bientôt car la barrière a été brisée.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle.

-Emily ? Tu peux répéter ? demanda Derek.

-Monsieur D va venir car la barrière a été brisée, en plus, il ne voit rien mais il arrive à me voir, dit-elle en s'accrochant au cou d'Isaac.

Lisa bougeait à côté de moi, je feignis de tomber par terre pour me donner l'excuse de me réveiller.

-Aie.

-Ça va ? me demanda Andy en m'aidant à me relever.

En me relevant, je m'approchai un peu trop près de son torse, son souffle réchauffait mon front, il était plus grand que moi.

-Oui, ça va, dis-je en lâchant ses mains.

Emily m'aperçut.

-Tante Kelly ! Elle tendit les bras vers moi, Isaac me la donna.

-Ca va Emychou ? Dis-je en lui pinçant la joue.

-Tu dois faire attention, il vient pour toi aussi, me dit-elle.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'allai arrêter de respirer, elle avait quelque chose de plus que les loups ici, j'en étais persuadée. Je rendis Emily à Allison.

Je m'assieds près d'Andy, enfin, sur ses genoux…

-Elle dit la vérité, j'en suis sûre, dis-je assez bas.

-On t'entend ça ne sert à rien de chuchoter, me lança Derek.

Maudits sens de loups amplifiés.

Je me levai sur la table et demandai l'attention des gens, un récapitulatif s'imposai avant que l'on s'embrouille tous.

-S'il vous plait j'aimerai votre attention, j'aimerai qu'on récapitule les évènements, tout d'abord Loly McCall est de retour à Beacon Hills, Deucalion et sa meute ne tardera pas à venir non plus, si ils ne sont pas déjà là, i Alphas parmis nous, Isaac, Scott et Derek, ah et les jumeaux ! On a une sorcière incontrôlable, deux chasseuses et une petite voyante, si vous avez un quelconque Don particulier manifestez-vous ! Dis-je en souriant.

Ils rirent.

-Non sérieux, on doit se préparer avant que Deucalion ou Loly nous élimine, on doit stabiliser les pouvoirs de Lisa et…

-Te couronner Reine du Lycée ? lança Carol.

-J'allai dire trouver un appartement pour Lisa, sa maison a brûlé et sa famille est morte.

Silence.

-Je peux m'occuper de l'appartement, dit Nathan, on a un appartement en ville en plus de la maison, dit-il en regardant Ethan.

-J'ai besoin de matériaux pour confectionner des flèches, et des arcs, pourquoi pas des arbalètes si on peut, continuai-je.

J'étais prête à en découdre avec ces loups ayant tué mon oncle.

Andy me prit la main et m'aide à descendre de la table.

-Je te trouve drôlement courageuse ce soir, tu t'es faite kidnappée hier et tu es déjà prête à foncer dans la gueule du loup.

Je lui souris, il me rendit mon sourire. Lisa dormira ici cette nuit.

Allison se dirigea vers la sortie avec Emily, je la rejoignis.

-Je rentre avec Allison, j'ai besoin de dormir.

- Salut, me dirent-ils.

Andy s'éclipsa rapidement vers moi et m'envoya un baiser fougueux sur les lèvres, je le regardai, puis lui rendit son baiser.

-A demain.

Arrivée à la voiture d'Allison, j'attachai Emily dans son siège et montai à l'avant.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, dis-je à Allison.

Elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille, ça se voyait.

-Faire un enfant avec un loup garou demeurait de l'impossible normalement, elle n'a montré aucun signe de lycanthropie, mais on dirait qu'elle a des Dons de Voyance, ça me trouble Kelly.

Je posai une main sur sa jambe.

-T'inquiètes pas cousine, elle est normale ta fille, on vit dans un monde de surnaturel, un peu de voyance n'est rien contre des lampes explosées et des crises cardiaques déclenchées.

-Je m'inquiète pour Lisa aussi.

-Je lui fais confiance, même si j'ai très peur aussi.

Ce fut mes derniers mots prononcés. Nous arrivâmes et allâmes directement nous coucher.

**Chapitre 18 – Un bon réveil**

Je me réveillai doucement, il était 8h du matin, j'avais bien dormi. Lisa était dans le salon, je l'entendis rire. Après ma douche, je descendis et fit la bise à tout le monde, puis partis au lycée avec Lisa.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais durant la nuit, je me suis réveillée d'un coup chez Derek et je n'avais plus mal, je contrôlais tous mes pouvoirs, comme si, comme si on m'avait libéré d'un mauvais sort qui m'empêchait de garder le contrôle.

Je lui souris.

-Tant mieux, j'espère que ça nous sera utile lorsque –D se montrera, ou Loly.

Je lui tendis mon téléphone,

« Dans trois jours, trois nuits, début d'une vie, fin d'une autre, à la lune levée, un mort, un survivant, un pouvoir, un seul choix. –D »

-Flippant, lança-t-elle.

-En effet.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée, Allison commençait ses cours vers midi généralement, elle travaillait presque toujours l'après-midi.

-Tu as vu Andy ? me lança Lisa.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-On dirait que lui, il t'as vu.

En effet, Andy arrivait à grand pas vers nous deux, suivi de Matthew.

-Salut, dit-il gêné.

-Salut.

Je fermai alors mon casier.

-Ça vous dit de manger avec nous ? lança Carol derrière.

-Avec plaisir, dis-je en prenant le bras de Lisa et en m'éloignant.

-A quoi tu joues ? demanda Lisa à voix basse.

-Si –D se montre, je n'ai pas envie qu'il décime la majeure partie de mes amis, alors autant qu'ils ne me regrettent pas trop si je dois me sacrifier, dans le cas où l'adversaire est trop puissant.

-Sacrifiée ? me dit-elle affolée, je suis une Sorcière, je peux te protéger et tu as bien vu de quoi je suis capable, même sur les Alphas !

-Rien à battre, répliquai-je.

Je la lâchai et m'assis seule devant. Je ne contrôlais rien, c'est comme si la lune qui arrivait influait mes émotions, comme si j'étais, une louve.

Après les cours, j'allai dans les bois pour courir . J'avais trop d'énergie à dépenser, j'avais arrêté l'entraînement deux jours, je croulais sous l'énergie, je pourrai tuer un lion tellement je me sentais forte. Soudain, un bruit retint mon attention.

-Hello ?

Personne.

Je repris mes abdos, monté, descendre, monter, descendre, mont…

-Ah ! Je dégageai mon assaillante avec mes genoux.

-Hello Baby Hunter, me lança Loly.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je sortis une dague de lancer de mon pantalon.

Elle rit.

-Une petite dague de lancer ? Je suis une Alpha je te rappelle, pas une « True Alpha » Mais j'ai les yeux violets, à tendance bleu électrique parfois, admire.

Elle avait une pupille violette, et une pupille bleue, c'était époustouflant et magnifique. Elle était magnifique, mais terriblement froide et diabolique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Criai-je.

-T'aider. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je t'ai kidnappée la dernière fois, pour te protéger.

-Me protéger ? Tu as essayé de me tuer.

-Pas vraiment, j'ai essayé de te transformer.

-Mensonge, il y aurait eu une marque.

-Je crois surtout que quelqu'un a guéri la morsure, tu devais être dans les vapes lorsque je t'ai mordue, et quelqu'un l'a guéri, tu sais comment guérir une morsure d'Alpha Kelly ?

Mon silence parlait pour moi.

-Il faut boire le sang d'un Alpha, dit-elle fière de m'apprendre quelque chose.

Ethan. Ethan m'avait recueilli et guéri.

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

Elle me lança son iPhone, que j'attrapai avec finesse.

« Dans trois jours, trois nuits, début d'une vie, fin d'une autre, à la lune levée, un mort, un survivant, un pouvoir, un seul choix. –D »

Je lui rendis.

-Et alors ? Dis-je.

-On est menacé, toi, moi, c'est un message. Je suis sûre que Deucalion revient. Pour moi, et par la même occasion, pour toi, petite Argent, il y a 10ans, on l'a fait fuir de la ville et on a lancé un sort peu après, mais apparemment chaque sortilège à une durée, et là il revient, pour se venger. Je pense même qu'il a une nouvelle meute d'Alpha.

-Alors tu es… de notre côté ?

-Vois ça comme tu veux, je suis de mon côté.

Sur ce, elle partit. Je fis de même, et me plongeai sous mes draps.


	7. Chapitres 19 20 21 (FIN)

**Chapitre 19 – Ils reviennent.**

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans ma chambre, un couteau à la main. Un bruit de crissement m'avait sorti de mon sommeil. Je regardai autour de moi, rien. Je sortis de la chambre et appelai depuis le couloir.

-Allison ? Allison es-tu réveillée ?

Un bruit de vase qui se brise me fit sursauter, je dévalai les escaliers et me trouvai nez-à-nez avec Allison, pâle comme la mort.

-Ils reviennent, dit-elle simplement, une pointe de terreur dans la voix.

Une forme étrange se trouvait sur la vitre, complètement rayée, une spirale.

-Vengeance, dis-je froidement.

C'était la pleine lune, j'entendis un loup hurler, je pouvais le reconnaître entre mille, Isaac Lahey, appelant sa meute. Une minute plus tard, se fut Derek qui hurla, suivit de Scott.

-Je dois y aller ! Dis-je en montant les escaliers.

-C'est trop dangereux Kelly ! Tu pourrais te faire tuer ! M'alerta Allison.

-Je sais, mais c'est pour cela que je suis venue, je t'aime Alli.

Elle ne m'empêcha pas de partir, c'était ma cousine, elle avait confiance en moi. Puis elle devait garder Emily.

Lorsque je fus prête, couteaux de lancer dans ma ceinture, deux pistolets, un arc sur le dos et des grenades de lumière pendant à ma ceinture, je fis rapidement un tour dans la chambre d'Emily pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime petite Em'.

-Je t'aime aussi tante Kelly, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle pleurait. Je lançai un regard derrière moi, Allison était restée en bas.

-Em, est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? Je lui donnai ma main, je croyais en elle, elle avait cinq ans, mais j'étais sûre qu'elle pouvait m'aider.

Elle inspira.

-Tu ne vas pas mourir, dit-elle.

-Je t'aime chérie, dis-je en l'enlaçant.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle en me rendant mon câlin avec ses petits bras.

-Rendors toi mon chou.

Je fermai la porte et retournai en bas.

-Je t'aime Allison, dis-je en l'enlaçant à son tour.

-Fais attention cousine, dit-elle.

Elle était au bord des larmes, je le sentais.

Je fis un triangle sur mon cœur, symbole des chasseurs.

Elle le répéta, et je m'en allai.

Il faisait noir, la ville dépassée, je me trouvai en pleine forêt, où étaient-ils tous passés ?

Soudain, j'entendis des coups de feu.

-Kelly à terre !

Loly, à vingt mètres de moi, arriva à une vitesse fulgurante sur moi et se jeta sur moi, nous dévalâmes la pente sur plusieurs mètres et elle se releva et me tendit une main.

-Dépêche-toi, me dit-elle.

Je courrai à côté d'elle, et j'en remerciais mon entraînement.

-Qui fuis-tu ? Lançai-je.

-Chasseurs.

-Des chasseurs à Beacon Hills ?

-Ils sont là pour Deucalion et sa meute, je suis tombée sur eux par hasard et un jeune de vingt ans environ me course depuis 5 minutes, et il est assez doué.

-Oui, dis-toi que j'en ai 17 et que j'ai déjà tué.

Je m'arrêtai en pleine course, sorti mon arc, et décochai une flèche droit devant. J'entendis un gémissement.

-Allons-y, dis-je.

Nous retrouvâmes après 10 minutes de course Derek, Scott et Isaac, avec sa meute. Nathan, Aiden et Ethan étaient là aussi.

-Kelly ! s'écria Andy.

-Salut, dis-je en sortant un gun de mon holster.

-Prête pour la bataille à ce que je vois, lança Scott. Loly.

-Hello Brother ! dit-elle en souriant.

-Elle m'a sauvé d'un chasseur encombrant, je lui ai décoché une flèche, il a du se la prendre dans la jambe.

-Joli toucher, fit une voix.

Un homme, grand, brun, la trentaine, sorti des sous-bois.

Loly fit un pas en arrière.

-Logan…

-Je t'ai manqué ma puce ? dit-il en ouvrant ses yeux de sorte que l'on voie le rouge Alpha qu'ils dégageaient.

-Il fait partie de la meute de Deucalion, sa Néo Meute d'Alpha, lança-t-elle.

-Cool sa vie, dis-je en lui tirant deux balles dans la tête.

Il tomba à terre, mort.

Tout le monde me regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais tué de sang-froid ? Je vous rappelle que cette nuit c'est nous ou eux, et je n'ai pas envie de finir sous terre.

Ils m'approuvèrent.

-Plus un geste !

Cinq hommes nous pointèrent de leurs fusils, super.

-J'ai failli attendre, lançai-je.

Je m'avançai près d'eux, montrant mes armes en faisant le symbole des chasseurs.

-Ton nom, me fit un homme âgé.

J'aperçu Lisa derrière des arbres.

-Je m'appelle Kelly Argent, et si une sorcière pouvait m'entendre, elle lancera un sortilège d'immobilisation afin que je puisse profiter de vous les garçons.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils furent à terre, la tête entre leurs mains.

-J'ai dit immobilisation, pas douleur, lançai-je en enlaçant Lisa.

Andy et Carol prirent les armes des chasseurs et les assommèrent violemment, sans les tuer, afin qu'ils restent inconscients

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Logan ? lança Andy.

-Laissez-le là, de toute façon ça ne sera pas le seul cadavre, dis-je en souriant.

Nous nous séparâmes en groupes pour ne pas être remarqués trop facilement. J'étais avec Derek, Lisa, Ethan, Loly, Scott et Nathan, et Isaac était avec Carol, Andy, Matthew et Aiden.

-Surtout ne faites aucun bruit ! Dis-je avant de monter dans un arbre.

Je me déplaçais d'arbres en arbres, en cette saison, les branches étaient résistantes et je pouvais sauter et me rattraper sans que la branche ne se casse.

Lisa restait derrière Nathan et Ethan, Derek et Scott ouvraient la marche. Loly suivait derrière.

-Derek ! fit une voix féminine.

-C'est Catherine, dit Loly à Ethan, ça fait 3 ans qu'elle est dans la meute, je les connais tous quasiment, chaque mois Deucalion envoyait l'un deux pour me faire rejoindre leur meute.

-Catherine, quel impardonnable plaisir de te voir, fit Derek.

Lisa me cherchait dans les arbres.

-Arrête de me chercher Lisa, n'attire pas l'attention en haut, dis-je à voix basse.

Ethan chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, et elle posa son regard sur Catherine.

-On peut te tuer en quelques secondes, lança Scott, que veux-tu.

-La même chose que vous, la mort du camp adverse, celle de Loly et de la petite chasseresse en particulier, et de toi True Alpha, dit-elle en se jetant sur Scott.

Je pris une flèche et tendit la corde, mais on me poussa de l'arbre et je tombais de trois mètres de haut.

J'atterris sur mes genoux et mes bras, je savais tomber, mais ça faisait un mal de chien.

-Tu croyais que j'allai me montrer sans avoir déniché votre petite protégée, et seule ?

Un homme à demi-loup, torse nu, se jeta de mon point précédent. Il grogna.

-Hawnk ! Kelly bouge de là ! me cria Loly.

Hawnk se jeta sur moi sans que je n'eusse le temps de bouger, je sortis un pistolet de mon holster et tira trois fois dans son torse, il recula mais ne demeura pas vaincu.

Loly m'attrapa par la veste et me fit glisser sur dix mètres, je m'arrêtai pile aux pieds de Nathan.

-But, dis-je en souriant, il m'aida à me relever.

Loly se jeta sur Hawnk et lui trancha la gorge. Tué ou être tué, en tout cas, elle m'avait encore rendu service.

-Hawnk ! hurla Catherine.

Elle se jeta sur Loly.

Je pris une flèche et la tira en plein dans ses rotules. Elle tomba par terre.

Nathan qui était à côté de moi couru aussi vite que possible vers Catherine, sauta en pleine course et lui enfonça un couteau en plein cœur.

Des grognements se firent entendre, des paires d'yeux rouges nous encerclaient.

-Fucking Biitch, lança Lisa.

La lune éclaira l'endroit où nous étions d'une lumière intense, de sorte que l'on aperçut le visage des Alpha de Deucalion.

-Attaquez ! Criai-je.

Et les loups de jetèrent dans la mêlée, déchiquetant et soulevant les Alphas. Scott planta ses griffes en plein cœur d'une rousse, et souleva une brune dans le ciel, de sorte que l'on vit son ombre dans la lune, je tirai trois fois vers elle et elle se prit deux balles près du cœur. Lorsqu'elle tomba au sol, Nathan l'acheva.

Derek, lui, avait plus de problèmes, quatre Alpha se ruaient sur lui puis repartaient rapidement à chaque griffures, leur technique rapide mais efficace affaiblissait rapidement Derek.

-Lisa essaie de les tuer, ou de les immobiliser ! Lançai-je.

-Oh non ta petite copine ne fera rien.

Un homme géant l'attrapa par derrière et tenta de lui briser la nuque en me souriant, elle se débattit, et s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

Le géant se pétrifia, et la lâcha, il fut pris de spasmes et vomit du sang, et resta inerte

-Bien joué.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je viens de faire, dit-elle en levant la main vers un Alpha qui se jetait sur Nathan. Il tomba raide mort.

-Merci ! lança Nathan en ramassant ses dagues.

Un loup arrivait en courant vers Scott, qui lui tournait le dos.

-Toi mon beau, tu vas regretter d'être un loup-garou. Je décochai une flèche grenade en plein dans sa direction, le sifflement de la flèche le stoppa net, je n'avais pas besoin de le toucher avec ma flèche grenade, elle explosa en plein à côté de sa tête.

-La classe ! Lâcha Nathan en me décoiffant, je vais être jaloux si tu continues à les tuer ainsi.

-Il y a combien d'Alpha au juste ? Dis-je.

-Aucune idée, on les tue jusqu'au dernier, c'est bien l'ordre de Miss Argent ? dit-il en me souriant.

Une Alpha arriva d'un coup sur nous et souleva Nathan et le jeta sur un arbre à cinq mètres. Il tomba, inerte.

-NATHAN ! cria Ethan.

Il se jeta sur l'Alpha qui nous avait attaqué et en la plaquant à terre, la décapita net.

Des éclaboussures de sang salirent mes chaussures.

-Nathan ! cria-t-il une deuxième fois.

Il se rua dans sa direction, je le suivis, précédée de Lisa.

Nathan avait le crâne ouvert, il respirait faiblement, et saignait beaucoup.

-Oh mon dieu, dis-je en m'abaissant sur lui.

-Non non non, Nathan reste avec nous, reste avec moi, bégayait Ethan. Il sourit, pas ce sourire que l'on faisait lorsque nous étions heureux ou étonné, c'était le genre de sourire qui disait « fais ta vie, je t'aime ».

-Ne fais pas ça, chuchota Nathan.

Ethan sanglotait.

Il respirait doucement à présent, il devenait pâle.

-Nathan ! Criai-je impuissante.

Il prit ma main, et la serra, du peu de force qu'il avait.

-Prend soin d'eux, prend soin de lui.

-Non, non ! Nathan Non ! Criai-je plus fort.

Ethan serrait son autre main, sa tête sur le torse de Nathan.

Nathan inspira d'un coup, et lâcha sa dernière expiration, il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Ethan ne bougeait plus non plus.

-On doit les couvrir… commençai-je en me levant.

Lisa était derrière nous, en train de repousser trois Alpha en leur lançant des boules de lumière, nous étions tellement absorbés par Nathan que nous n'avions pas regardé autour de nous.

Derek avait disparu, Scott était assis au pied d'un arbre non loin de nous, blessé, et Lisa se démenait pour écarter les Alpha qui tentaient de nous attaquer.

Je soulevai mon pistolet, il devait rester 2 balles, 3 dans le deuxième et 5 dans le troisième. J'avais perdu mes grenades de lumière lorsque Loly m'avait traîné aux pieds de Nathan et il me restait 10 flèches, et une grenade explosive.

Je tendis la corde de mon arc et décocha toutes mes flèches sur les Alpha, j'en tombai un, les autres flèches ne firent que blesser légèrement les autres. Deux autres Alpha arrivèrent à leur rescousse.

-Il a recruté tous les Alphas d'Amérique où ça se passe comment ! Criai-je.

-Oh ça me gave ! cria Lisa à son tour. Elle cessa d'envoyer des boules de lumières sur les Alpha, ils se rapprochèrent rapidement.

-Bordel tu fous quoi ! Lui criai-je.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et un torrent de flammes bleues se déversa sur les Alpha.

Incapables de réagir, ils furent calcinés sur place.

Je me retournai, Scott était toujours assis, souffrant.

-Scott, est-ce que ça va ? Pourquoi ça ne guérit pas !

-Je crois que Loly a des ennuis elle aussi, elle est allée chercher Isaac mais elle a dû tomber sur plusieurs Alpha, voir Deucalion, il gémit.

-Nathan est mort… dis-je tout bas.

-Je sais…

Un hurlement se fit entendre, Scott se releva difficilement.

-C'est elle, Deucalion l'a attrapée.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Elle vient de me le dire, tu ne peux pas entendre ce genre de signal, c'est personnel, je ne pensais pas que nous l'avions encore.

Je me relevai, attrapa Lisa par le bras, et lui dit :

-On doit trouver Isaac et sa meute, ainsi qu'Aiden, Derek a disparu, Scott est blessé, Loly aussi, Nathan est mort et Ethan est incapable de bouger.

-Que de nouvelles positives, dit-elle.

-Tu as tué une dizaine d'Alpha à toi seule, c'est plutôt pas mal.

Elle lança un sortilège de protection sur Ethan et Nathan, ainsi qu'à Scott, ils demeuraient invisible aux yeux des autres s'ils ne bougeraient pas.

-Après toi, lança Lisa.

Je sortis deux de mes pistolets, et les pointai en avant, courant, prête à tirer.

**Chapitre 20 – Deucalion**

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ne risque rien à deux comme ça dans les bois, me lança Lisa derrière moi.

-Ecoute, je suis une chasseuse, tu es une sorcière, on fait la paire poulette.

On avait déjà tué deux Bêta, sûrement des sentinelles de Deucalion, qui avaient tenté de nous tuer.

-Tu te rappelles de la déflagration que tu as produite tout à l'heure ? Personnellement, je n'ai pas peur si tu es à mes côtés Lisa.

Mensonge, je n'avais pas peur même sans elle.

-Si tu le dis…

Et nous nous enfonçâmes encore plus dans la forêt.

**

Lydia frappa violement à la porte d'Allison.

-Lydia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Allison qui ne dormait pas.  
-Ça recommence ! dit-elle en rentrant chez Allison.  
-Quoi donc ? demanda Allison en allumant la lumière pour ne pas s'assoupir.  
-Mes dons de Banshee, je me suis réveillée en sursaut, et Aiden n'était pas au lit quand je me suis réveillée.  
-Lydia tes Dons ne marchent qu'avec les humains non ?  
-Normalement oui pourquoi ?  
-Oh mon dieu…  
-Que se passe-t-il Allison ? Où sont Scott et Kelly ?  
-Dans la forêt, ils se battent contre Deucalion et sa meute.  
-Aiden y est aussi, et nous sommes là à les attendre !  
-C'est ça.

Elles s'assirent et se regardèrent mutuellement, elles étaient impuissantes face à la situation.

**

Je m'avançai lentement à présent, guettant tout bruit susceptible de cerner un assaillant.

-Bon sang Deucalion où es-tu… me dis-je.

Lisa marcha sur une brindille qui fit un bruit énorme dans le silence absolu.  
En quelques secondes nous étions cernées.

-Bien joué Sorcière, dis-je en souriant.  
-Désolée.  
-Kelly Argent ! fit un homme aux cheveux blancs.  
-Kelly, enfuis-toi ! C'est Deucalion et sa Néo Meute !  
- Tais-toi ! Rugit l'homme qui tenait Loly fermement par les bras.  
-Si tu essayes de tuer l'un d'entre nous, je la tue, me lança Deucalion.  
-Quelle perspicacité ! Je ne m'en serai point douté, lançai-je amèrement.

Lisa, lis dans mes pensées je t'en conjure, immobilise les tous.  
Elle ne réagit pas.

-J'ai appris que tu t'étais bien battue avec tes copains Alphas Kelly, après dix ans ils ont du devenir très fort ! Mais sûrement pas assez.

Il était entouré de 7 Alphas, dont deux filles, ça devait être sa meute d'Elite, la Néo Meute d'Alpha.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kelly ? demanda-t-il, jouissant, croyant m'intimider.  
-Je ne sais pas, on peut jouer au tir de Lucky Lucke ?

Après ces mots, je tirai trois fois, trois balles, une balle dans celle du mec qui tenait Loly et une sur les deux hommes à côté de lui, elle s'enfuit rapidement.  
-Rattrapez là ! cria Deucalion.

Les deux Alpha femelle se jetèrent à sa poursuite. Restèrent Deucalion et un autre Alpha, assez grand, jeune.

-Spencer, je te fais l'honneur de la petite sorcière, dit-il en grognant.

Spencer se jeta sur Lisa et d'un réflexe rapide, elle l'immobilisa en plein vol et lui brisa la nuque par la pensée. Abasourdie par ce que je venais de voir, je baissai ma garde et je sentis quelque chose transpercer mon cœur, la canne de Deucalion.

La dernière chose que je vis fut ses yeux rouges emplis de haine et de rage, et la pleine lune en arrière-plan

**

-Ethan ! Debout Ethan ! cria Scott.

Il se leva, il guérissait.  
Ethan était imperturbable, il ne bougeait pas la tête du torse d'Ethan.  
Isaac et son groupe arriva et Scott sortit de la bulle créée par Lisa.

-Isaac, où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
-On est tombé sur un groupe d'Alpha…

Derrière lui, Andy portait Carol, à l'agonie, et Aiden portait Matthew, inerte.

-Il est ...  
-Matthew est mort oui, répondit Isaac la tête basse, et Carol est agonisante, je n'arrive pas à la soigner, et elle ne se guérit pas.

-Où est Ethan ? demanda Aiden en posant Matthew à côté de Carol au sol.  
- Derrière moi, juste avance-toi de l'arbre et tu le verras.

Il s'avança et trouva son frère, la tête sur le torse de Nathan.

-Oh mon dieu… dit-il.  
-Laisse-moi ! cria Ethan.

Il avait relevé la tête, ses yeux étaient mouillés, rouges, de rage et de tristesse, il était bouleversé, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur le tee-shirt de Nathan.

-Tu ne dois pas rester là Ethan viens… il posa la main sur l'épaule de son frère mais il la rejeta violement.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Rugit-il en laissant apparaître ses yeux d'Alpha.

Aiden sortit de la zone de protection.

-On doit trouver les autres, dit-il.  
-Loly va bien, j'ai entièrement guérit, dit Scott.

Un hurlement se fit entendre.

-Lydia, dit Scott.  
-Ce n'est pas un bon présage, fit Isaac.

Derrière, Carol soufflait, elle n'arrivait presque plus à respirer.

-Carol non… Isaac se rapprocha d'elle et prit sa tête sur ses genoux.  
-Je t'aime Isaac, tu as toujours été le meilleur cousin, merci de nous avoir hébergés à la mort de nos parents, Matthew, moi et Andy. J'ai entendu que Matthew y est passé aussi… Prend soin d'Andy, il est encore jeune… Elle inspira difficilement et lâcha :

-Alphas, Bêtas, Nous, Lahey.

Isaac lui ferma les yeux et perdit une larme.

-On doit y aller.

Ils posèrent Matthew et Carol dans la zone de protection et dévalèrent la forêt à la recherche de Loly, Kelly, Lisa et Deucalion.

Lisa courrait, mais Deucalion la rattrapa aisément.

-Où crois-tu aller jeune Sorcière, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle leva la main sur lui et il atterrit sur un arbre.

-Loin de toi vieux bougre !

Elle fit un geste avec ses mains et un feu s'alluma autour de Deucalion.

-Peut-être qu'il y a dix ans tu as pu t'échapper, mais je ne te laisserai pas cette occasion, tu as tué ma meilleure amie et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !  
Les yeux de Lisa prirent une couleur doré.  
-J'espère que tu apprécies les barbecues, car ce soir c'est loup grillé sale monstre.

Scott et les autres arrivèrent derrière Lisa.

-Lisa qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria Scott.  
-Je nous débarrasse de cet enfoiré une bonne fois pour toute, lâcha-t-elle froidement.

Scott fit un pas en arrière, Lisa dégageait une puissance phénoménale.

-Elle va se faire tuer ! cria Scott à Isaac.

Et ils tombèrent tous à terre.

-Ma tête ! Elle va tous NOUS tuer tu veux dire ! cria Andy.

Un hurlement strident se fit entendre, si fort et aigu qu'il en fit perdre la tête à tout le monde.

*

Loly s'était débarrassée des Alpha, elle les avait décapitées avec grâce.

-Trouvons les autres.

Elle leva les yeux, des flammes jaillirent à moins de deux cent mètres.

-Bien.

Elle y parvint en trente secondes, et tomba littéralement à terre en pleine course

-What the… gémit-elle.  
-Lisa, elle nous a tous immobilisé, elle va tuer Deucalion mais on risque d'y passer aussi, et elle aussi ! cria Andy.  
-Des bonnes nouvelles sinon le Bêta ? Lâcha-t-elle à terre.  
-On est dans le monde réel je te rappelle.

Lisa hurla, les loups se bouchèrent les oreilles, ils saignaient.

-Je saigne des oreilles ! cria Andy.  
-C'est normal, ne bouge pas et surtout ne montre aucun mouvement de défense, laisse toi faire, sinon, tu mourras, lança Scott sans bouger.  
-Quelle sorte de magie utilise-t-elle ? demanda Loly.  
-La magie des abysses, les abysses de son désespoir et de sa rage, elle utilise la Magie Noire et perd de son humanité, je me demande si Deucalion résiste à toutes ses attaques, lâcha Aiden.

Ils restèrent à terre, attendant que Lisa se calme, et que l'environnement cesse de les torturer.

**Chapitre 21 : Clair de Lune**

J'étais allongée à terre, je ne sentais plus mes membres, je ne voyais quasiment plus rien, et j'avais chaud. Autour de moi, une flaque de sang, des arbres brûlés, et un magnifique ciel étoilé.

-Chouette mort, pensai-je.

Je m'évanouis une nouvelle fois.

-Meurs Deucalion ! cria Lisa.  
Deucalion n'était plus visible depuis un certain temps, il devait être mort depuis déjà cinq minutes, mais Lisa se déchaînait encore plus sur son corps inerte, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.  
-Lisa ! cria Andy, où est Kelly ?

La tempête de feu s'arrêta immédiatement.

-Kelly… Kelly oh mon dieu… Kelly ! cria Lisa en partant vers l'est.

Les loups se relevèrent et la suivirent.

-J'appelle ça une migraine de cheval, lança Isaac.  
-Où est Derek ? demanda Aiden.  
-Aucune idée, répondit Scott.

Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après Lisa, près du corps de Kelly.

-Kelly, Kelly réveille-toi ! cria Lisa.

Elle tenta de lui faire un massage cardiaque, mais enfonça ses mains dans de la chair ensanglantée.

-Oh mon dieu Kelly…

Kelly ne respirait presque plus, elle allait mourir d'une minute à l'autre.  
Lisa regarda ses amis derrière elle, impuissante, et déclara :

-Je dois le faire, elle ne peut pas mourir, pas maintenant, Deucalion et sa meute ont été décimés, elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénients.  
-De quoi tu parles ? lança Ethan qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Ils avaient les yeux rouges, et le tee-shirt trempé.  
-Ethan ! Son frère se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça, tu m'as fait une peur bleue…

Ethan repoussa son frère.  
Lisa releva les yeux vers les loups, ses yeux dorés de chat.

-Ne fais pas ça Lisa, c'est de la Magie Noire ! Cria Derek en sortant des sous-bois, un bras ensanglanté et une blessure au torse.

-Désolée, dit-elle.

Elle entonna :

-Phasmatos, raverus un animun, cruor pectoris mei.

Elle commença à saigner du nez.

-Phasmatos, raverus un animun, cruor pectoris mei.

Elle saigna des oreilles.

-Lisa non ! cria Andy en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle le rejeta violement en arrière par la pensée, il atterrit aux pieds d'Isaac.

-Ça va ? demanda Isaac.  
-Ça pourrait aller mieux, rétorqua Andy.  
-Phasmatos, raverus un animun, cruor pectoris mei, continuait Lisa.

Elle hurla de douleur et tomba au sol.

-Lisa ! Andy se lança aux pieds de Lisa, mais il ne fut pas repoussé.  
Il prit son pouls.  
-Elle ne respire plus ! cria-t-il alarmé.  
-Elle s'est sacrifiée, dit doucement Derek.  
-Mais non ! Elles sont toutes les deux mortes ! cria Andy impuissant.  
-Je n'en suis pas sûr, dit Aiden tout bas.

Kelly remua une jambe, et sa blessure au cœur se refermait peu à peu.  
Elle se releva en sursaut et lança un regard effrayé au clair de lune, de ses yeux dorés.

-Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je suis au paradis ? Demandai-je.  
-Kelly ! Tu es vivante ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! demanda Andy en se jetant à terre à côté d'elle.

Derek baissa les yeux sur le cadavre de Lisa, et lança un regard triste à Aiden et Isaac. Scott qui s'était approché de Kelly, s'écria :

-Est-ce que c'est possible ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kelly.  
-Tes yeux, ils sont dorés, lâcha Andy.  
-Je suis une Sorcière ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Je dirais plutôt une Bêta, dit Aiden d'une voix basse.

Alors ça y est. Je suis morte, mais je deviens ce que je chasse.  
Je me retournai et distinguai une ombre au sol.

-Lisa… Lisa non !

Je me jetai à terre à ses pieds.

-Lisa debout ! Debout !

Rien. Alors je fis la seule chose qui me restait à faire. Pleurer sur le corps de ma meilleure amie, celle qui s'était sacrifiée pour moi. Je t'aime Lisa.

-Deucalion, il est mort ? Demandai-je.  
-Oui, me fit Aiden.  
-Sa meute ?  
-Aussi, répondit Scott.  
-Alors c'est fini… dis-je.  
-Oui… répondit tristement Ethan.

Je me couchai à côté de Lisa, et attendit, attendit la fin de la nuit à ses côtés, avant de lui dire adieu pour de bon.


End file.
